


The Revolutionary Report

by TwoBladeBae



Category: One Piece
Genre: Collars, Dirty Talk, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Food Kink, Hair Pulling, Koala is trans, M/M, Pegging, Petplay, Praise Kink, Riding, Sabo is a huge dork, Thighfucking, blowjob, dorky Sabo returns, getting fucked on a desk, handjobs, rose petals get eaten
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2020-02-12
Packaged: 2020-09-07 09:16:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 24,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20307094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwoBladeBae/pseuds/TwoBladeBae
Summary: As the main (and according to him, the best) reporter for his school's paper, The Revolutionary Report, Sabo prides himself in being able to get down and dirty with the hottest topics and important issues happening on campus. He never realized, however, just how true that statement would become.





	1. Trafalgar Law: The doctor who can fix a man in many different ways.

**Author's Note:**

> Oh my god, you guys have no idea how excited I am to be sharing this. Huge thanks to my friend TR33G1RL for all her wonderful help with this!!  
(And please, go check out her stuff. You wont regret it.)

Sabo didn’t know why he was so nervous. He had done plenty of interviews before, and he prided himself in being able to do them really well. He was the main reporter and editor for the school paper and got near perfect grades in all of his classes. He was great, he loved what he did, and he was always able to ask the hard questions and get the information he needed. 

So why now, standing outside of the office of Trafalgar Law, was he so nervous. It was just an interview for the paper, he just wanted to ask about the 3D printed valves he’d created as a research project, but he squirmed at the thought of looking into those big golden eyes to try and ask a proper question. 

“You’re a journalist, dammit!” He reprimanded, taking a deep breath and bringing his hand up to the wooden door before giving a few hard, courageous knocks. Immediately after, however, while the echo of his knocks was still hanging in the air, he considered running away. He still could, he could claim that Law wasn’t available and find something new to write about. He heard that the karate club had gotten a new instructor, a young girl who transferred from a nearby school. 

He couldn’t finish his train of thought before the door was pulled open, revealing exactly what Sabo was afraid of. It was him, the tall, dark, handsome medical student that invaded all of the blonde’s thoughts. Somehow he was even more attractive than he remembered. His big golden eyes, set atop a set of dark circles that never seemed to go away. Soft brown skin, always hidden under turtlenecks and doctor’s coats. 

“Can I help you?” 

Oh, god, his voice. He had forgotten just how handsome his voice was. So deep, thick, music to Sabo’s ears. 

“Y-Yeah, hi! My name is Sabo, you’ve probably seen me around before! I’m a reporter for the school paper, and— well the best reporter, and the editor, too! But I was wondering if I could interview you!” He flashed him his best smile, trying to hide his nerves. “You know, I heard about those 3D valves you printed for your research project, they seem really cool! I even brought my Polaroid, we can get some pictures of them.” As if to prove his point, he grabbed the camera from around his neck and held it up, smiling wide. 

Law stood in silence for a moment, thinking this over. He looked him up and down as he did, letting out a small hum. Of course he’d seen the blonde around before. He was always out with his camera, and a small, outdated recording device, trying to get interesting stories from students around the campus. (Everyone also knew how much he loved taking photos of his brothers. Law was certain they took up the majority of the film he owned.) 

“Sure,” he stated softly, gesturing for Sabo to enter the room. He turned and shrugged off his lab coat, hanging it up on a nearby coat hanger before walking around to the other side of his desk and sitting down in the large, plush chair there. “I’ve got a few hours before my next class anyway.” 

“Great!” Sabo quickly followed, shutting the door behind them. With a small grunt he removed his messenger bag and set it down beside the chair that had been placed on the opposite side of the desk. He sat down, pulling out his notebook and a pencil, and began scribbling out a few things before bringing his attention back up to Law. It took him a few seconds to find his thoughts again, and he started his tape recorder, giving him a smile. 

“So what made you choose this project? Why heart valves? And why hearts, for that matter?” 

The older man gave a small chuckle, crossing his arms on the smooth wood of the desk. “I’ve had heart problems since I was a child, so helping other people with theirs gives me a sense of peace. I suffered a usually fatal disease when I was a kid and it affected my heart greatly. I had to get a transplant when I was in middle school, and I’m lucky I survived.” He brought his hand up, tracing a line across his sternum. “I’ve got a big scar, right here.” 

Sabo swallowed hard, taking a few notes down as he listened. He wondered if he’d ever be lucky enough to see it. “Really? That’s interesting!” He looked down at his notes, trying to focus on the questions he’d prepared beforehand. “So...was it hard? How long did it take you make the vessels?” He brought his eyes up again, meeting the older man’s gaze.

Law gave a small nod, his lips turning up in a gentle smile. He could already see that this man was struggling. “It was very hard. Lots of delicate work, it took hours to complete. There was a lot of waiting, too.” he leaned forward, pulling his bottom lip in and biting it softly. “Would you like to see them? I have a few here.” 

“I-I’d love to.” He stuttered out, grabbing his camera and watching as Law pushed himself out of his chair, striding across the room. He grabbed a small glass box, returning to where Sabo was sitting and showing it to him. 

“There’s a few different sizes here, in case we get in there and find out they need one a bit bigger or smaller than we originally thought.” Law pointed to each of the valves in the case, but his eyes were focused on Sabo’s face. The way he squirmed under his gaze, how his cheeks were tinted pink. “They take a while to make. Luckily I have a personal 3D printer in my office, so I can do all my work from here.” He set the case down and returned to his chair, leaning back with a sigh. “What’s next, reporter?”

Sabo gently picked up the case, his eyes wide with curiosity as he grabbed his tape recorder with his other hand, beginning to describe each one in detail so he could type it all out once he got home and had his laptop. When he was satisfied with his descriptions, he took it another step further and brought his camera up, snapping a photo of them to be sure he was able to describe them as accurately as possible in the article. 

Law couldn’t help but watch him, listening to the way he described his work. It was...adorable. Sabo was so good at this, able to describe things in such a great way, he almost didn’t even need to look at the valves anymore. He could picture them just from the blonde’s descriptions alone. “Did you have any more questions?” He asked, leaning his chin on his hand. 

“Yeah, uh…” the blonde swallowed thickly, his gaze bouncing across his sheet of notes for the next question. “You mentioned in your research paper it took nearly two months to get one to come out of the machine that would be medical quality, yes?” He looked up at him, his cheeks beginning to darken. “Must have been a lot of time spent here in the lab. Lots of...long nights. Probably very lonely nights, wouldn’t you say?” 

The older man paused, his smile growing into a knowing smirk, tilting his head slightly as he locked eyes with the nervous reporter. “Oh, there were lots of them. Just myself in here, with some Chinese takeout...Empty coffee mugs.” He let out a sigh, just short of a whine. “Lots of nights where I could have used some good company. Maybe even...someone like yourself.” 

Sabo paused, his cheeks seeming to get even darker as he reached up, gently rubbing the back of his neck. How was he supposed to respond to that? Was he supposed to be equally flirtatious? He didn’t know. He squirmed a bit in his seat, Law’s words seeming to really get under his skin. He could feel the man’s eyes on him and he had to admit, he liked it. Did this mean Law liked him too? 

He cleared his throat, gently tapping the side of his camera. “You know, um, I really like the sunlight coming from behind you. Maybe I can get a photo?” He held up the camera, looking through it with a smile. 

“I suppose that will be okay, you need photos for the article, after all.” Law flashed him a grin, crossing his arms and leaning back in his chair. He looked almost cocky, like he was challenging Sabo for more. 

Sabo quickly snapped a photo from his position, before standing and taking a shy step forward. 

“Maybe...I could get one from the other side of the desk too?” He waited for Law’s approval, in the form of a soft nod, before making his way over to the side of the desk. He looked the man up and down, biting his lip and bringing his camera up, taking another shot of him. His smile stretched into a small grin and he took another step forward. 

“I have to get closer, you know? I need a headshot for the interview…” 

“Oh do you?” Law grinned and watched as the younger man took another couple steps forward, bringing the camera closer to his face this time and snapping a photo. 

“I’m sure those will all be great!” Sabo gently set his photographs face down on the desk to allow them time to develop, his camera following a moment later. 

Law waited until the camera was off of the blonde’s chest before reaching out, hooking his fingers in the belt loops of his jeans and yanking him forward, watching as he yelped and stumbled— directly into Law’s lap. 

“That worked better than I thought it would,” he commented, admiring the young man now straddling his thighs. He slid his hands back to rest on his hips, squeezing him softly. “You were a bit lighter than I thought...probably shouldn’t have tugged so hard.” 

A dark, burning blush had begun to form and move across Sabo’s cheeks and even down his neck now, crossing borders with the scars over his eye and shoulder. 

“That was mean,” he protested, puffing his cheeks out in a small, albeit very cute pout. “You should really warn someone before you do that.” Sabo brought his arms up, shyly resting them in Law’s shoulders, bringing his hands up the gently rub at the spotted hat atop his head. He frowned, sliding his thumb under the brim and pulling lightly on it. He’d never gotten to see the man’s hair, did he always hide it? Why was he always wearing the hat?

“Hey, stop that!” Law reached up, swatting at the man’s hand. “Leave the hat alone, reporter.” 

“But I just want to see!” He laughed and gave another tug, gasping in delight as the hat slid off of his head completely, the man’s hair falling from its place inside it, revealing….

“White?” Sabo asked softly, setting the hat down on the desk. He slid his fingers through it, his smile widening at the feel of how thick and soft it was. Well taken care of, fluffy and soft, “Like a pile of snow!” 

Law shut his eyes when he felt the hat being removed, scowling softly. “Yeah, Yeah, it’s white. Can you put the hat back now?” He reached up, gently pushing Sabo’s hands away. “I cover it for a reason.” 

The blonde frowned, pulling back so he could see Law’s face completely. “Well as your reporter I have to ask. Why do you feel the need to cover your hair?” 

A small groan escaped Law’s lips and he leaned back a bit, staring up at him. God he was just so adorable, he couldn’t say no to him. “I had white lead disease, as a child. As a result it gave me vitiligo, which is hidden under my sweater...and the white hair, which I hide under my hat.” He sighed and watched the younger man’s face change with his words, waiting for the ridicule. 

Sabo stayed silent for a little while, contemplating his words and letting his fingers run silently through his hair. “Can I see?” He whispered, looking into Law’s eyes. “The vitiligo. Can I see?” He grinned then, tilting his head. “Can I photograph it?” 

Law was stunned into silence, looking up into Sabo’s face with a soft, slightly confused expression. He wanted to see it? Not only that...he wanted to photograph it? 

“Uh...yeah, sure.” He laughed and wiggled out of his lab coat, reaching for the edge of his sweater before pausing again, bringing his eyes back up to Sabo’s dark blue ones. “But if you want to see it...you have to strip me.” 

The blonde’s grin faltered into a shy smile for just a moment, before breaking into an even bigger grin than before. 

“It only seems fair…” he laughed and leaned in, sliding his hands under the man’s sweater and up across his abdomen, bringing the soft material of the sweater with him. He could feel the man’s skin under his palms, his blush coating his throat and chest now at just how warm and soft his skin really was. 

Law brought his arms up above his head, making it a bit easier for the other man to remove the sweater completely, now sitting shirtless in his desk chair. He allowed Sabo to look him over, a blush creeping up his own cheeks. 

Sabo looked him up and down, gently setting the sweater off to the side as he traced across one of the lighter patches of skin on his pecs. He was thin, with broad shoulders and a small waist, but what surprised him the most were the small rolls of his stomach, caused by how the man was sitting. He had imagined abs, but somehow the soft bit of chub on his belly was even more handsome than what he had expected. He was a surgeon, after all, how was he supposed to get to the gym and keep up such a lifestyle? 

“You’re as handsome as I imagined,” he breathed, reaching over to the table and grabbing his trusty camera, leaning back on his lap to get a good view. He gave Law time to strike a pose, resting his chin on his hand as he leaned back in the chair, cracking a small smile. “There we go, that’s perfect!” He hummed softly, gently setting both the photograph and his camera down on the desk before looking back to the man below him. 

Law couldn’t help but grin, reaching out and cupping the other’s cheeks, pulling him in close and capturing his lips in a kiss. He tilted his head against him, sliding his fingers back into his blonde locks and gently tugging on them, forcing him to tilt his head back just a bit. 

Sabo did as he was asked, reluctantly breaking the kiss and letting his head fall back, letting out a soft moan as he felt the man’s lips trail across his jaw and down his neck. His teeth grazed against his skin, gently biting down and sucking, creating a dark red mark that would surely become a deep purple bruise in a few hours time.

“Mmm-!” He pulled his bottom lip in and bit down, trying to hold back a moan as his hands searched for something to hold onto. They found the man’s hips, squeezing hard. “You really just...go for it, don’t you?” 

Law let out a soft chuckle, bringing his hands up and resting them on top of the man’s chest. He rubbed his thumbs across his nipples, over the thin fabric of his shirt, pulling another whine from the smaller man. He noticed that he had begun to rock his hips in his lap, searching for some kind of friction against his growing arousal. 

“Someone’s eager for more, I see…” he laughed and brought his hands back, grasping his ass over his jeans and very much enjoying the moan that escaped him. “Ooh, someone’s _ really _ enjoying this.” 

Sabo nodded quickly, shifting his weight a bit to try and press the growing bulge in his jeans against something, anything, looking for relief. He needed to be touched, badly! “Please,” he breathed, eyes half lidded. “Law, you’re torturing me-!” 

“Am I, though?” Law squeezed his ass again, a bit harder this time, challenging Sabo forward with his eyes. He leaned in, kissing him deeply and hungrily, pressing his tongue through his lips. His eyes fell shut, his moans muffled by Sabo’s full pout, his hands gently squeezing and massaging his backside. 

The blonde slid his hands up, gently cupping his cheeks and holding him in place as he kissed back fiercely. Just because he was normally a bottom didn’t mean he always had to be one, right? 

“You should get out of those jeans,” The man’s voice was low, practically a growl from the back of his throat. It wasn’t a suggestion, it was a command, and it was reminding Sabo that yes, he was always going to be a bottom. “They’re getting in the way of some very fun activities here.” 

Sabo swallowed hard, giving him a nod before slowly climbing off his lap. It was like he was hypnotized, he couldn’t take his eyes off of him, couldn’t ignore his commands. The way Law lounged back in the chair, his legs spread slightly; he looked absolutely gorgeous. He unbuckled his belt, quickly kicking off his shoes and sliding his jeans and boxers off, letting them pool around his ankles before stepping out, leaving himself in just his t-shirt and socks. He bit his lip, stepping closer to the man. It wasn’t that he was ashamed of his body, in fact he was pretty proud of himself; Average size; length and thickness. It had just been so long since he’d done this last that he was nervous. 

Law grinned and reached out, gently wrapping his hand around his wrist and pulling him forward, “Would you mind getting my jeans, baby?” 

“I most certainly can, baby…” He was amazed he could even talk with how nervous he felt, his hands fumbling slightly with the buckle on Law’s jeans. His eyes were focused on the bulge just below it— the prize he was trying to unwrap. 

The older man lifted his hips off the chair, allowing Sabo to pull his jeans and boxers down to his knees. He let out a gasp as his cock was finally freed from the fabric, eyelids fluttering. “Thank you, that was getting stuffy.” He gave Sabo a smirk and pulled him back into his lap, using his other hand to grasp their cocks together as soon as he was able. He closed his hand around them, giving a gentle stroke and keeping his eyes focused on the blonde’s face. 

Sabo’s cheeks flushed darker than ever before, his head quickly turning away. He brought his hand up, gently biting on his knuckle to hold back a moan. Law’s touch was gentle as he gave them both another stroke, continuing to watch his expression. 

“Look over here,” he reached up and gently took hold of the man’s chin, bringing his face back around so they could see each other. “I want to see your face, don’t look away.” 

“It’s hard,” the blonde replied, his blue eyes wide and clouded with arousal. “I’m...shy.” Yes, the great, fearless reporter Sabo was insecure and shy deep down. At least when it came to sexual situations like this one! He wasn’t used to them, wasn’t prepared for this to happen when he walked in for the interview. 

A chuckle fell from Law’s lips as he rubbed the man’s cheek, brushing his thumb across his cheekbone. “That’s okay...you’re doing good, no need to be so shy.” 

“I am?” He responded almost immediately, eyes flitting over to look into Law’s stormy grey ones. “Really?” His voice had taken on an excited tone; as if being complimented had gotten through to him in a way he hadn’t expected it to. 

Law bit his lip, the corners of his mouth turning up into a crooked grin. Oh, he liked being praised, did he? That was something he could definitely do. He slid his hand off of Sabo’s cheek, reaching into his desk drawer for a bottle of lube, pushing it shut a second later. He pushed open the cap, continuing to look Sabo in the eyes, pouring a good amount into his hand before closing it around their members once again. 

“Yes,” his voice was soft and loving, his hand cupping the man’s chin once again. “You’re doing so well, you’re being a very good boy here. Letting me pump your cock like this...you like that?” 

“Yes!” Sabo practically yelled it, reaching out to hold onto the back of the chair, resting his forearms on Law’s shoulders. “Oh god yes, please, do it more!” He rolled his hips up into Law’s hand, wanting more, needing more, _ craving _ more from him. 

Law was thoroughly enjoying this sight; getting to see Sabo so lost in pleasure, and they hadn’t really even gotten started yet. This was just basic foreplay; he couldn’t wait to see what he looked like when he finally drove his cock deep inside the younger man. 

He spread his thighs a bit more, making space between them so he could fit his hand between their bodies. A groan escaped Sabo’s lips as he let go of their members, his eyes moving down to watch where Law’s hand was going. 

“Are you going to be good?” Law asked, practically purring and bringing his other hand up, moving from the man’s cheek to tangle in his thick waves of golden hair. “Are you going to let me prepare you?”

“Yes,” Sabo nodded, hands tightening on the desk chair. 

“Yes what?” 

“_ Yes, I’m going to be good! _” 

“That’s much better.” The surgeon laughed and began circling his entrance with his index finger, making sure to spread enough of the lube around that he could easily slip in. When he decided the area was ready, he pushed his first finger in, able to get past the first ring of muscle.

“Oh, that’s very good,” he praised, looking up at Sabo’s face once again. “You take it so well.” He gave a few gentle thrusts of his finger before pushing in a second, drawing a moan from somewhere deep in Sabo’s chest. He pressed forward again, curling his fingers a bit and testing the waters, watching him react. 

“Thank you,” Sabo grinned down at him, giving another gentle roll of his hips against his fingers, opening his mouth to speak again before his eyes went wide, mouth falling open and a strangled moan was ripped from his throat. “Oh god-! Fuck, there!” 

“Oh, did I find it?” Law gave him a cheeky grin, curling his fingers further and pushing against the bundle of nerves he’d located. He pushed the man’s head down and captured him in a kiss, tilting his head to comfortably slip his lips against him, muffling his moans and cries for more. He pressed his fingers apart, working the man’s body open so they could continue further. 

The blonde’s arms wrapped around his neck, trying to pull himself closer to Law, trying to get more from him. He tangled his fingers in the man’s thick white hair, panting and moaning against his lips. He could feel the man’s every move, how he was working his body open for him. 

“I think you’re ready,” Law breathed, pulling back from the kiss and slipping his fingers out of him. He wiped them off on his discarded lab coat, knowing that it needed to be washed anyway. He gently grasped his member, giving himself a stroke and letting out an almost inaudible moan, before positioning himself properly underneath the blonde. “Alright...Be a good boy for me and lower yourself, yeah?” 

Sabo did as he was told, lowering his hips slowly and carefully. His mouth fell open, a gasp pulled from his throat as he felt the man push forward into his body; his member throbbing. “Mmm…! Law, fuck…” he grinned and tugged lightly at his hair, giving a gentle roll of his hips and aiding Law in trying to get himself fully seated. 

“God, you’re so tight…” He really should have continued preparing him for a bit longer, but the way he was squirming and moaning above him, he just couldn’t hold back anymore. “That’s so good, baby...you feel fucking great.” Law glanced up into Sabo’s eyes, his hands resting on the man’s hips. 

Blue eyes were half lidded now as Sabo gave himself a moment to adjust, rolling his hips one more time in his lap to get a feel for it before using his thighs to push himself up, gasping and letting out a soft whine as he lowered a moment later. “Law, fuck…” he grinned and repeated the motion, over and over again until he had started a rhythm with his hips, the sound of skin slapping on skin echoing in the small office, the lewd, wet sounds of his cock slipping in and out of him with ease. 

“God you’re taking it so well,” Law arched his back, a low , rumbling moan coming from somewhere deep inside his chest. He sounded like a big cat, purring and clawing at the man in his lap. He squeezed Sabo’s hips, pulling a whine from the smaller man. “You want more, huh? You’re so hot for me up there, aren't you?” 

“Yes-!” With a small adjustment and another drop of his hips, Sabo was sent even deeper into his world of pleasure, the man’s cock hitting his prostate dead on. Moans and cries spilled uncontrollably from his lips, his eyes fluttering as if he couldn’t decide if he wanted to stare into Law’s eyes or continue letting his vision bounce around the room. “I want more, please!” 

The surgeon’s grin widened and became nearly sadistic, “You asked for it…” he grabbed the man’s ass, squeezing tightly and standing up from the chair without ever having to remove himself from him. He stretched his arm out, pushing away stacks of papers and old styrofoam coffee cups so he could lay the blonde on his desk. He reached down, pushing his thighs apart and hooking his arm under the man’s leg, thrusting deeper into him now. “Is this what you wanted?” 

“YES!” Sabo’s back arched off the polished wood of the desk, hands gripping the edges as he tried to keep himself tethered to reality. The way the man’s cock was driving so hard and so deep inside, he wasn’t sure he was going to last much longer. He wasn’t sure he was even going to survive this orgasm. It had never been so good before. “Oh fuck, Law! Yes! Please, fuck me!” 

Law slammed his hips forward, panting heavily now and staring down at his partner’s flushed face. God he looked so good, he wished he had a camera so he could capture that face—

Oh, but he did. Sabo’s trusty reporter Polaroid was still perched on the edge of the desk and he snatched it up, holding it up to his face so he could get a good view of the man’s whole body beneath him. “Oh god, yes, pose for me baby. Look up here!” 

The blonde’s mouth was hanging open now, unable to form words past ‘yes’ ‘fuck’ and ‘so good’. The corners of his mouth twitched at the sight of the camera and he brought his hands up to cup his cheeks, giving Law his most exagerrated sex face. (Which, Law realized, was not even far off from the face he naturally made while being fucked this hard.) 

“That’s fucking beautiful,” His hips paused just long enough to stabilaze his body and snap a photo before they continued moving as if nothing had interrupted them. “Touch yourself for me baby, I wanna see you stroke yourself.” 

Sabo did exactly as he was told, dropping one hand down to grasp his neglected cock, giving himself a good stroke. His other hand remained on his cheek, before sliding up into his hair, gripping it in desperation. “I’m so fucking close, I’m gonna cum—! Please, holy fuck!” 

Law laughed behind the camera, his hips continuing to move with precision while he snapped photo after photo of the man beneath him. 

“Go ahead and cum for me, you’re doing so fucking well. I wanna get a photo of your orgasm face, baby.” He wasn’t going to last much longer either; and he was surprised he’d even made it this far. With the way Sabo was talking and looking, he was shocked he didn’t cum the moment he slipped into him. 

The buildup may have been beautiful, but the orgasm was truly a sight to behold. The camera flashed over and over as Sabo finally came with a cry of the man’s name, hips bucking and releasing in hot ropes across Law’s chest and stomach. A bit even hit the man’s chin and he only laughed, swiping his tongue across it and lapping it up. 

Law couldn’t hold on after that, not with the way he was squeezing and spasming around him. He snapped his hips forward and came hard, releasing and staying locked inside of him until he was sure it was milked dry, moaning and panting. 

The two were silent for a few moments, the only sounds in the room were the heavy pants coming from both men after such a rigorous activity. 

Sabo was the first to speak, bringing his hands up and rubbing his face with a small laugh. 

“That was fucking incredible.” 

* * *

It took them both a bit of time to recover, with lots of gentle laughs and soft kisses here and there. Hands were washed, surfaces disinfected and items returned to their homes atop Law’s desk. It was then, when the air had settled and he could catch his breath, Law finally went through the images that had fallen from the Polaroid camera. Beautiful candids of the blonde in the middle of passion and ecstasy. 

“How about you keep those,” Sabo joked, running his fingers through his damp waves, “They uh...won’t be approved for the newspaper.” 

“I’ll consider this my payment for the interview.” Law grinned and slipped them into the drawer of his desk before taking hold of Sabo’s chin, tilting his head up so they could lock eyes. “Thanks for the interview, reporter. Come back any time for another.” He pat his cheek softly before letting go, stepping away from the blonde and falling back into his desk chair.

Sabo pulled away, reaching into his pocket and producing a small piece of paper. He set a business card on the desk, grabbing his bag and tape recorder before making his way to the door. He paused, turning back to look at him, “I’ll let you know when it’s published.” With a smirk and a wave, he slipped out of the office door. 

The blonde leaned back against the dark wood of the door, finally taking a deep breath. He stared at his tape recorder, finally able to think clearly once again. The corners of his mouth twitched into a grin, the little green light continuing to blink as it had the whole time the ‘interview’ had been going. He cleared his throat, bringing the recorder up to his lips. 

“The Revolutionary Report, student spotlight edition. Trafalgar Law: The doctor who can fix a man in _ many _different ways.”


	2. Koala: The woman who can break a man a million different ways

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first edition of his student spotlight series was a total hit, and Sabo is eager to do more. Who better to interview than the captain of the karate club?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> EDIT: Hey, I wanted to come in and leave a quick note here since I don’t think I’d be able to edit the chapter without completely redoing it. I realized that I didn’t do nearly enough research for this, and I do apologize for any inaccuracies involving Koala and trans women in general. I got excited and jumped in assuming everything would work the same, and I recently discovered that I was wrong! I’ll make sure my next fic is more accurate! Thanks so much for reading!
> 
> This is dedicated to my darling TR33G1RL because she is so excited and so helpful with each chapter! My #1 fan!

“Hey bro!” 

Sabo glanced up at the sound of his brother’s voice, a smile tugging at his lips, and the school newspaper held gently in his freckled grip. He waved the paper a bit, his smile widening into a grin as he set it down on the table. 

“Great job on the article,” he stated, plopping down in the chair beside him. Ace let out a deep sigh, glancing at the folded up newspaper and the portion of Law’s face that could be seen at the top of the article. “I feel like I know the man intimately now.” 

The blonde paused, choking a bit on his tea and quickly bringing one hand up to cover his mouth. Intimately? Ace? He swallowed the urge to laugh at his comment, wanting so badly to let him know just how intimately he had come to know the surgeon while conducting the interview. “Well,” he cleared his throat, sipping at his tea once again. “I’m glad you enjoyed it.” 

Ace nodded, pulling a water bottle from his bag. “So, the student spotlight series is going to continue, right? Do you have another student to put in the spotlight?” 

“Yeah, actually. I’m heading there after lunch.” Sabo gestured to the nearly finished plate of food on the table in front of him. “The karate club recently got a new captain. I heard she transferred from an all girls school, and she’s supposedly really talented, so I figured she’d be a great next interview.” He dipped a few fries in the pile of ketchup on his plate, a small blush coating his cheeks. He wondered if the interview would end up like his and Law’s; he sure wouldn’t mind. 

“Well, let’s hope it turns out as well as Trafalgar’s interview then.” The brunette sat up, grabbing his bag once again. “I gotta head to class, text me when you’re ready to go home?” 

“You got it!” 

* * *

Sabo checked his reflection one more time, running his fingers through his hair and making sure he looked as good as he could. He glanced at his bag, double checking that he had his notes, recorder and camera before looking up again, sliding open the door to the dojo. It was off campus, but incredibly close, and the club had permission to use it on specific days. He looked around the room, his blue eyes scanning for the woman he needed. 

The woman in question was sitting on one of the mats, presumably meditating, with the way she was silent and had her eyes closed, her legs crossed. She didn’t even flinch at the sound of the door shutting again. 

He stepped inside the dojo as quietly as possible, swallowing hard and trying to think of a way to greet her without startling her. 

“Take your shoes off, please.” She spoke without opening her eyes or even turning to face him, “You get dirt on the mats you’ll have to clean it up.” 

“Oh,” Sabo let out a soft laugh, quickly kicking his shoes off and placing them down by the entrance. He adjusted his bag, approaching her slowly. “Sorry about that. I’m Sabo, the school reporter? We talked the other day.” 

“I’m aware.” The young woman opened her eyes, slowly pushing herself up to her feet. She was shorter than him, by nearly a foot, but the way she held herself made her seem larger and almost intimidating to the blonde. She wasn’t someone that was easily messed with. “You can call me Koala.” 

“Koala,” he started, nodding down at her. “Hi, it’s nice to meet you. Thank you for agreeing to the interview.” He held out his hand, giving her his best smile in an attempt to relieve a bit of the tension that had seemed to build up. “Are you ready to start?” 

Koala chuckled and shook his hand, squeezing a bit too tight. He was a guest here and he needed to remember that. 

Sabo let out a small whine, looking down at their hands and wincing at how hard she was squeezing him. Okay, wow, she was as strong as everyone said. “You uh...You’re strong.” He stuttered out, his cheeks heating up. 

Her smile widened into a full grin and she laughed, letting go of his hand and crossing her arms over her chest. “So, what would you like to know? My tragic backstory? My deep dark secrets? My wildest hopes and dreams for the future?” 

“Maybe we can start with, uh, where you’re from?” The blonde gave her a sheepish grin, pulling his notepad out from the messenger bag slung across his thin body. Next came his tape recorder, and he hit the record button with a nod to her. “So, Koala, care to tell us where you came from?” 

Koala nodded, trailing her eyes up and down the man’s body. He was rather attractive, and yet...something about him screamed ‘adorable and dorky’ over everything else. “From a little town called Foolshout. It’s really small, no one ever really knows where it’s from. But I moved here to Sabaody so I could attend a really nice all girls school.” Her expression fell then, and she glanced away. “That didn’t work out very well. I wasn’t very well liked and it was really hard to continue. So I transferred here, and now I’m the captain of our karate club!” 

Sabo began scribbling down notes, getting the important parts down and knowing he could always consult the recording for more information later on if he needed to. “You mentioned that the last school didn’t work out? Would you care to—“ 

“I’d prefer not to talk about it.” She stated, closing her eyes. “Next question?” 

Sabo stuttered out an apology and looked over his notes for his next question. “How long have you been practicing karate?” 

Koala’s smile returned full force then, a grin split across her cheeks. “Basically since I was able to walk. I started taking lessons at 11 years old, but was always roughhousing and imitating things from TV before then.” 

“Have you ever broken a bone because of karate? What’s the worst injury you’ve received?” The blonde was enjoying this; loving how excited she got with each question. Interviews were always more fun when the subjects had fun! 

“Oh, a few years ago I broke a rib during a competition. Got slammed into the mat at a really weird angle and snapped it.” Her grin slowly became a smirk and she looked incredibly proud. “Still won that match though. Pushed through it. The doctors were pissed but I won!” 

Sabo grinned and nodded eagerly, continuing to take down notes. God she was fun, her smile was infectious and it was obvious that she really enjoyed what she did. “Thats so cool! Maybe you can tell me more about it?” 

“I could also show you the finishing move I used to win that match.” 

He paused then, letting the question hang in the air between them. Show him the move? On who? They were the only two here! He looked around, searching for practice dummies before it finally clicked in his brain that _ he _was going to be the practice dummy. 

Well, she wouldn’t hurt him, right? 

“Sure,” he took his bag off, setting all of his items on a nearby table before rolling up his sleeves. He cracked his neck, attempting to look more serious and intimidating; like he had done this before. He absolutely had not. “Okay, so how do you do it?” 

“Try and stay relaxed, you’ll hurt yourself if you’re all tense when I do this.” Koala smiled and took a step forward, using one hand to grab hold of his arm, the other snaking around to wrap loosely around his neck. She braced herself on the mat, before bringing one leg up and kicking his knee out from behind, grabbing onto his arm and shoulder to swiftly throw him down into the mat with a loud grunt. She followed him in the same motion, kneeling down beside him with her hands still clenched on his shirt; her head was just a few inches away. “And that’s how I won.” 

“Dear lord,” he mumbled breathlessly, as all the air in his lungs had been knocked out when his back hit the ground. He could barely survive _ that, _ let alone any other hits. “You got me, you’re strong and talented.” And rather cute, he wanted to add, but didn’t want to make the woman feel uncomfortable. This was business. 

“Thank you. It’s always nice hearing that from boys.” The young woman winked and slowly let go of his shirt, unable to tear her eyes away from his face. He was rather adorable down there, sprawled out on the mat like this. She knew the dojo would be empty for another few hours; she was always the only one here at this time. 

“You look like you want to touch me, Sabo.” She grinned cheekily down at him, moving her hands down his arms so she could take his hands, watching as his blush blossomed from the bridge of his nose, all across his face and down his neck. It was adorable. “You can...I’m not going to be mad.” 

The blonde swallowed hard, wondering if every interview he did this semester would end up the same way. He was certainly going to have an interesting time. He followed the motion of her hands, sliding them up onto her hips and resting them there. 

When she knew he was alright, Koala slowly adjusted her position to straddle his hips, pulling a low groan from the man. He was staring up at her, blue eyes blown wide, hands resting on her hips; just barely touching over her Karategi. 

_ “Adorable.” _ She brought her hands up, placing them gently atop his chest. “You’re so shy, Sabo, Why is that?” She leaned in further, putting more pressure on his lower half and sliding her hands up further. “And why are you so...overdressed?”  
  
“I, well…” He let out a soft laugh, suddenly feeling brave and tightening his hands on her hips, holding her firmly. “I just like to look nice, you know?” He smiled up at her, bringing his hands around to tug on the black belt that was tied so nicely around her waist. He hooked his thumbs in it, giving it a soft tug and locking eyes with her, silently asking for permission to untie it. 

Koala nodded, sitting up a bit once again to give him room, watching his hands shake as they pulled at the thick fabric. She smirked, suddenly giving a harsh roll of her hips. 

Sabo gasped, arching his back and letting his mouth fall open, a soft moan spilling from his lips. His eyelids fluttered, his cheeks darkening even further now. God that was mean! 

“Don’t forget who’s in control here.” She stated, helping him remove the belt and eventually the top half of her uniform. She sat proudly on his hips, in just her pants and sports bra now, grinning down at the flustered young man. When she realized he was too shy to remove the bra himself, she took it upon herself to remove the garment, tossing it to the side, unneeded now for their fun.

“You can touch me, Sabo.” She gave a small nod, finding his embarrassment and initial hesitation quite adorable. 

Sabo returned her nod, sliding his hands up across her chiseled abs --god she looked incredible-- before finally allowing them to cup her breasts gently. He closed his hands around them, keeping an eye on her expression as he gave them an experimental squeeze, massaging them gently. 

It was Koala’s turn to squeak this time, her composure faltering as her cheeks began to burn. She sucked in a soft breath, arching into his touch. “What do you think?”

“Hm?” Sabo grinned and gave another soft squeeze, running his thumbs across her nipples, watching as they perked up against his touch. “They’re great.” He laughed and began a rhythm, pushing forward softly and massaging in a circular pattern, using the pad of his thumb to give special attention to her nipples. He continued massaging with one hand, withdrawing the other so he could give her an experimental pinch, watching her face change. 

“Ah-!” She gasped, moaning louder now and wanting more. She gave another roll of her hips, excited by the feel of his arousal beneath her-- the fact that he was just as affected as she was made her excited. “I’d sure hope they’re good,” She started, laughing breathlessly. “I paid a lot of money for these...Do they feel natural to you, Sabo?” 

“Oh, I wouldn’t know.” He stated flatly, giving her a dorky grin. “I’ve never touched boobs before. But for the record, I certainly love them.” Were they fake? Damn, if she hadn’t said something he never would have noticed. He was starting to feel more confident, driven forward by her reactions and pleased moans. 

“You’re so funny…” She climbed off of his lap then, sitting beside him and grabbing the blonde’s tie. With a soft tug he was sitting up with her, fingers working eagerly to get his vest unbuttoned and tossed off to the side along with Koala’s garments. 

It was another moment before he realized the woman had paused in her movements, becoming shy and almost scared of what would come next.

“Koala?” He asked, frowning softly. He had begun unbuttoning his shirt after removing his vest— she was right, he was way too overdressed before pausing nervously. He was suddenly worried; had she never done this before? Was she scared? “Hey, I’m really not that big, you don’t have to be scared of that.” 

Koala paused, snorting in laughter and quickly covering her mouth. She leaned in, cupping his cheeks and pulling him forward into a kiss, holding his face firmly in her palms and pressing her lips against him. 

Sabo reacted immediately, hands finding her waist and pulling her close, their chests flush against one another, letting out a soft whine of pleasure against her. He tilted his head slightly, pressing his tongue forward and past her lips. His hand started sliding lower then, his fingertips dipping under the waistband of her pants. He paused there, pulling away from the kiss so he could check her expression before continuing. 

Koala watched him, giving a soft nod before slowly beginning to speak once again. “Before you do,” she gave him a weak smile and a laugh, “I need to tell you something.”

“You do?” He tilted his head, gently rubbing her abdomen, his other hand coming up to rest on her breast once again. He gave it a soft squeeze, waiting for her to continue speaking. 

She nodded, biting her lip to hold back the moan that threatened to escape. “I’m trans, Sabo. I wanted you to know before you went further.” 

Sabo blinked, letting the information register for a moment, thinking it over and realizing what that statement truly meant, and why she’d told him just before his hand dipped under her pants. 

“Well that’s alright,” He grinned, leaning in once again to give her a quick kiss. “Thank you for telling me, Koala.” 

She let out the breath that she hadn’t even realized she was holding, wrapping her arms around his neck and pulling him in for a proper kiss. She pressed forward against him, into his touch, tangling her fingers in his golden locks and pulling him closer. 

Sabo grinned against her, letting his hand wander further down, under the waistband of her pants and eventually the soft fabric of the panties he found under it. His fingers brushed against hot skin and she gasped, the grip on his hair tightening. He closed his hand around the base of her cock, glancing down and watching as she ducked her head down to bury against the crook of his neck. She was so flustered, it was adorable. 

“Is that good?” He asked softly, giving her a gentle stroke. 

“It’s really good,” she mumbled, face pressed against his neck and eyes fluttering shut. Her hips rocked gently into his hand, cheeks darkening with his movements. “You’re good, Sabo…” 

The blonde laughed and gave her a sheepish smile, slowly beginning to move his hand against her. “I mean, I’ve had a lot of practice.” 

Koala snorted and pulled back, pushing his shoulder lightly. God he was such a dork! She leaned in close, kissing him gently and resting her hands on his shoulders now. “But Sabo...You know what this means?” She asked, smirking up at him. 

Sabo looked down at her smirk, her half lidded eyes and dark red cheeks, his hand continuing to move at a steady pace. He frowned, giving a gentle pout. 

“I’m always gonna be a bottom, huh?” 

She grinned mischievously and nodded, pushing on his shoulders so he would lay back on the mat, straddling his hips and giving another harsh roll. “You absolutely are,” She purred, slowly popping open the buttons to his shirt. Her hands worked quickly, pushing the garment open and examining his chest. He was well built, she thought, as she let her hands wander across his skin. Her eyes flicked up, meeting his and watching his expression change. She pinched his nipple softly and he gasped, back arching slightly off the mat. 

“God, you’re so sensitive…” Her voice had taken on a playful tone, hands moving down to unbuckle his jeans, giving another roll of her hips before finally climbing off his body. 

Sabo knew what that meant, and took the opportunity to start stripping fully. He tossed his shirt off to the side, in the general direction that Koala’s clothes had gone to, before moving to do the same with his jeans and boxers. He watched as the young woman followed suit, now sitting nude across from him. 

“I suppose you have some kind of lubricant?” She asked, tilting her head slightly. “Lotion would work, even.” 

The blonde nodded, crawling over to where he had left his bag, digging through it for a moment before producing a bottle of lotion. He held it out, smiling wide. “This should be good, yeah?” 

“That will be perfect.” She waved him over, holding her hand out for the bottle. 

Sabo smiled and made his way back over to her, placing the bottle in her hand. He couldn’t help the way his eyes trailed down across her body, taking in every piece, before he paused, his lips turning down into a small pout. 

“Koala,” he started, his voice soft. Just enough to get her attention before he brought his eyes back up to look at her, “Are you _ bigger _ than me?” 

Koala bit her lip, cheeks flushing heavily as she looked down to their laps. She glanced between them, before suddenly covering her mouth to stifle the bout of laughter that came up. 

“Oh my god—"

“Stop laughing!” 

“I am!” Her smile widened into a proud grin as she laughed and popped the cap to the bottle of lotion, “I’d better prepare you an extra amount since I’m so much bigger.” 

Sabo sputtered and blushed, eyes widening. “J-just barely!” 

Koala giggled again and sat up, pulling him into a kiss. She cupped his cheek gently with one hand, sliding her lips so comfortably against his. She kissed with strength, and never once let her guard down enough for Sabo to think that he could gain a bit of dominance over her. It was slow and passionate...there was meaning behind her kisses. 

“Turn around then, Sabo.” She sat back a bit, patting his chest to get him to move. He did so with a soft nod, unable to defy her wishes. It was then he realized there was a mirror spanning the length of the wall, and his blush darkened heavily against his cheeks. He got the urge to cover himself, not sure he wanted to watch himself get fucked, but at the same time the idea was...slightly arousing. 

Koala wrapped her arms around him from behind, sliding her hands up his chest and tugging lightly at one of his nipples. She set her chin on his shoulder, smirking at their reflections. 

“You ever had sex in front of a mirror before?” She asked, letting one hand move down to grasp at the base of his cock. She held him lightly, stroking with a feather light touch that sent shivers down his spine. 

“No,” He whimpered, biting his lip yet unable to take his eyes off of her. “Been fucked on a desk, but never in front of a mirror…”

The redhead laughed softly, kissing his shoulder and reaching out for the lotion bottle she’d set off to the side. “Lean down on your hands and knees for me, baby. I’ll be gentle, don’t worry.” She smirked then, pinching his butt lightly. “I’m not that big, you don’t have to be scared.”

Sabo whined at hearing his own words get used against him, before obeying and planting his hands firmly on the mat below him. He was fully exposed to her now, and to himself, as he could still see everything in the mirror. From his flushed cheeks and damp hair, to his flushed and swollen cock hanging sadly between his thighs. She’d barely touched him at all! 

“Just relax.” She cooed, squirting a bit of the lotion onto her hand before lathering her fingers, reaching down to his entrance and massaging the area gently. Her other hand cupped his ass, pulling him open just a bit so she had better access. She watched his expression, giving him a smile before pressing two fingers forward. 

His mouth fell open, a moan slipping out as he immediately tried to push back against her. He wanted more, he /needed/ more. He felt her pushing her fingers further in, testing the waters to see how far she could go without hurting him. 

“I want more,” He breathed, biting his lip and staring up at the reflection of her brown eyes. “Koala, please!”

“Begging so soon?” She teased, pulling her fingers back a bit before pushing them in again, stretching against his walls and trying to push him open more. “My, my, someone’s eager tonight…” Her smile pulled into a smirk as she pulled her hand back, watching his expression before bringing her hand up. 

Sabo only had a moment to wonder what she was planning on doing before she brought it back down, the loud slap resounding through the dojo, the sheer force pushing his entire body forward. It drew a long, rumbling moan from his chest and he immediately pushed back into her touch, wanting more. 

“So eager!” Koala repeated, grinning now and grabbing at the cheek she’d slapped a moment prior. She pushed her fingers apart, continuing to work him open. 

“I am,” He moaned, nodding and going along with everything the girl said. He couldn’t help it, he was so captivated by everything she did. She had him wrapped around her finger already! 

“You look so good down there,” Koala purred, working her fingers quicker against him, stretching him out and watching his expression in the mirror in front of them. She curled her fingers, letting out a small hum. “You like that, huh? How is it?” 

“It’s so good…” Sabo bit his lip, his cheeks flushed and streaked with sweat. Koala’s voice was so sweet, he practically melted with every word, every touch of her fingers against his skin. “S-so—” he gasped, arching his back, mouth falling open as a soft moan spilled from his tongue. “Fuck-! Mm, yes-! That’s so good!” 

He glanced up at the woman’s reflection in the mirror, searching for her eyes. He rolled his hips back against her hand, eagerly pushing her fingers against his prostate once again. “Koala-! Please, more!” 

“You want more?” She asked, tilting her head in fake innocence. She pressed her fingers roughly against his prostate, grinning at the man’s reflection. “So you’re probably ready to take it, yeah?” She let go of his ass and brought her hand down to her own cock, giving it a gentle stroke to let him know what was coming. 

“God, yes! Yes, Koala, please!” He begged, almost unable to hold himself up any longer. His arms were weak, almost sliding on the mat with how much he was sweating. “I want it!” 

Koala grinned, removing her fingers before positioning herself behind him. She grabbed his hips with both hands, pulling him back and wasting no time as she pressed forward into him, gasping lowly and letting out a deep moan. “Mm-! Shit, Sabo…” her shoulders hunched forward, head falling. “You’re so fucking _ tight…” _

“Ah-!” Sabo clenched his fists on the mat below them, his blush darkening and coating his cheeks, extending down further into his neck. 

“I’d suppose you would be,” She purred, rolling her hips gently and letting out a small moan. “Since I’m s_ o big _and all.” Her voice was soft and playful as she squeezed his hips, holding him in place so she could give an eager thrust into him, watching his face. 

“Ah-!” He dropped his head down, panting hard and heavily, watching as sweat dripped from his forehead down onto the dark blue surface beneath them. 

“Oh, I don’t think so.”

Koala’s voice had changed, had taken on a more authoritative tone as she slid one hand up his back until her hands were tangling in his thick blonde hair. She gripped it tightly in her fist, giving a harsh yank to get his head back up to where it was. “You’re going to watch me fuck you, Sabo." 

And dear god, how was he supposed to say no to that?

He let her pull his head back up as if he were a ragdoll, a grin stretching across his flushed cheeks. His blue eyes locked onto her dark brown ones, challenging her, silently begging for more. 

“I think you need to remember,” She started, bringing her other hand back up. “Who is in charge when you’re here. Who’s dojo is this?” She asked, slapping his ass once again. 

“Fuck--” He swallowed hard, his cock jumping with every slap, every thrust. He could see it, he was drooling, but he couldn’t stop. He couldn’t _think_. “I-”

“I asked you a question, Sabo!” Koala narrowed her eyes, giving him another hard slap as her hips continued to pound mercilessly against him, the sound of skin on skin echoing through the room. “_Who’s dojo are you in?_” 

“Yours!” he choked out, barely suppressing a sob at this point but too lost in the pleasure to want it to stop. “It’s yours, Koala!” He was nearing his orgasm at this point, arms shaking as he tried to continue holding himself up. 

“I’m-- I’m close, Koala--!” He stuttered the words out, wanting to beg and plead for it but unable to find the words. “Gonna cum-!”

“Go ahead,” Koala leaned down, wrapping her arm around his hips and taking hold of his neglected member. She gave a gentle squeeze before beginning to stroke him in time with her thrusts, knowing she absolutely wouldn’t last much longer either, but wanted him to cum first. “Cum for me, Sabo. Be a good boy.” 

That was all it took, and suddenly the man was cumming hard, crying out the woman’s name and pushing his hips back against her. He was moaning and drooling, stuck in a loop of ‘so good’ and ‘im cumming’ as she milked him through it, continuing to thrust into him as he clenched tighter around her in ecstasy. 

“Oh fuck--!” Koala was right behind him, hips faltering as her body fell forward with her orgasm. She spilled inside of him, hot and thick, as she let out a long moan that was closer to a mewl than anything else. 

The two of them stayed like that for a little while, connected and panting while they fell from the high of their experience. Koala moved first, slowly pulling out of him and falling back onto the mat. “Oh fuck…” She laughed and let her body sprawl out, eyes fluttering shut. “That was _great_…”

“I’m glad you thought so,” Sabo slowly lay down beside her, ignoring the fact that he was sweaty, sticky, and now full of cum. “Because it was pretty fucking amazing on my end too.” 

She grinned, reaching out and pulling the young man in for a kiss. This one was slow and soft, just a relaxed moment after a passionate activity. 

* * *

“Thanks again for the interview, I think everyone is really going to like this.” Sabo adjusted his jacket, reaching down to smooth out his pants as well before looking back to Koala. “It uh...It was really fun.” His cheeks tinted light pink, one hand held out to her. 

“It was,” She replied softly, taking his hand and giving it a soft shake. “You got my photo, and all my info, so...if you ever need another interview, don’t be afraid to call.” She flashed him a grin, before bowing softly and getting an eager bow in return. With another wave she had turned and headed back inside, needing to finish her training session for the afternoon. Sabo lingered in the doorway for a bit, watching her go before finally turning to leave. 

He stepped out of the dojo again, rubbing his ass lightly and wincing. God she’d really done some damage, huh? At least he didn’t have to worry about hiding hickies for the week. He reached into his bag, digging out his tape recorder before clearing his throat, a grin stretching across his cheeks. He sighed softly, one hand on his hip as he brought the recorder up to his mouth. 

“The Revolutionary Report, student spotlight edition, volume two. Koala: The woman who can break a man a million different ways.”


	3. Sanji: The man who can satisfy your cravings in more ways than one.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sabo is ready to do another interview, and Sanji is more than welcome to help him out.

Sabo awoke to the usual incessant beeping of his alarm, lazily swinging his arm out to silence it. He groaned into his pillow and rolled onto his back, blinking the sleep from his eyes as he stared up at the ceiling. 

It had been three days since his interview with Koala, and over a week since his interview with Law, and his lower back was still store. At this point it was just a dull throb, although it was a reminder of what had happened. It brought a soft smile to his lips to think about, and writing articles had been quite fun. He still needed to complete his article for Koala, he figured he could finish it up that afternoon before his next interview. 

He yawned and pushed himself up, rubbing his eyes. 

“Hi Sabo!” 

“Gah!”

Sabo fell back a bit, eyes wide. Luffy was sitting on his bed, practically on his lap, with his face just inches away from the blonde’s. 

“Luffy! What have I told you about scaring me in the morning?!” He clutched at his chest, sighing softly. He was just lucky he hadn’t woken up with a boner this time. 

“But Ace made breakfast and told me to come wake you up!” He laughed innocently and leaned back, his eyes wide as he watched his big brother. “So come on, it’s time to eat breakfast! We’re all together in the morning for once!” 

Sabo couldn’t say no to that, only nodding and letting out a soft laugh. “Yeah, yeah, that’s right.” He climbed out of bed, gently rubbing his back and letting out a groan. God, how was he still so sore? Oh, right,  _ Koala was why. _ Damn.

“Are you okay, Sabo?” Luffy climbed off the bed as well, grabbing his brother’s wrist and holding it gently. There was genuine concern in his eyes; he hated to see either of his brothers in any pain. It was too sweet. 

“I’m alright, Luff. Just slept on my back wrong.” He laughed and wrapped an arm around his shoulders, pulling him into the hallway and towards the kitchen.

Surprisingly, Ace had been able to cook an entire breakfast for the three of them without burning anything. Sabo’s lips turned up in a wide grin and he gently shoved Luffy’s shoulder. “Well, look at that! Ace must be taking cooking lessons or something!”

“Haha, very funny.” Ace shot the blonde a pointed look over his shoulder, sticking out his tongue. “Make fun of me again and you won’t be getting breakfast.” 

“Fine, fine!” He took a few steps further into the kitchen, grabbing a few glasses and a carton of juice before returning to the table, where Luffy had already made himself comfortable. 

“You’re interviewing Sanji today, right?” Luffy was looking up at him with those wide brown eyes again, his smile stretched almost too wide across his cheeks. “He’s excited for it! He can’t wait!”

The younger's comment made him pause, slowly putting the juice carton back down even though Luffy’s glass hadn’t been filled all the way. Sanji was excited? Had the word gotten out? Had Law and Koala told? 

“Sabo?” The brunette frowned, puffing his cheeks out. “You didn’t finish pouring my glass.”

“I...sorry.” Sabo bit his lip, grabbing the carton once again to finish pouring. He hadn’t told anyone, not even Ace, but he supposed the man already knew. He was good with these things. “Yeah, I’m excited.” 

Ace returned to the table and sat two plates down, ruffling Luffy’s hair as he did so. “Hey, you’d better eat. You have a soccer game today.” 

“That’s right!” He laughed and grabbed his fork, looking up at his older brother. “You’re coming, right?” 

“Absolutely.” Ace looked over to Sabo, winking knowingly over at him. “You’d better eat good too. You’ve got another interview tonight, you need the energy.” 

* * *

Sabo knocked a few times on the door to the Baratie before testing to see if it was unlocked. To his surprise, it was, and he stepped through the threshold and looked around. He’d been there a few times with his brothers but it was interesting to see it after hours like this. It looked weird without a completely packed dining room and lit chandeliers. 

“Hey, you made it!” Sanji rounded the corner from the kitchen, stuffing a pack of cigarettes back in his jacket pocket as he made his way over to the older man. “I thought I heard someone come in. Glad you found the place alright.” 

“Oh, I’ve been here before! Luffy loves it here. I’m sure he’d live here if he could.” He grinned widely, holding his hand out. “My name is Sabo, thanks so much for meeting me today.” 

“Of course, I was flattered when you wanted to interview me.” Sanji took his hand in a gentle grip, shaking it just a few times before letting go. He gestured to one of the tables nearby, where a spread of finger sandwiches and desserts had been put out for them. “I just finished getting our snacks ready. Come over, sit.” 

Sabo’s grin seemed to widen at the prospect of food, eagerly walking over to the table he’d pointed out and setting his bag down. He shrugged off his jacket and slung it over a nearby chair before digging into his bag for his interviewing supplies. After setting up his tape recorder and notepad, he held up his polaroid and pointed happily at it. “Do you mind if I take a photo of you and the snacks? For the article, you know?”

The cook laughed softly, nodding. “I’d be honored.” He leaned casually against the table, resting his cheek on his fist and giving the man a soft smile. He was so naturally photogenic, and Sabo was almost unable to actually take the picture because he just wanted to sit and stare. 

He cleared his throat, bringing the camera up and snapping a nice photo of him before moving to get one of the platters of snacks as well. He hummed to himself, glancing up at Sanji again. “Care to hold one of them? So i can get one of you with your food.” 

Sanji nodded and did as he was told, carefully picking up the ceramic dish and posing way too easily. Sabo thought he looked way too handsome next to the chocolate covered fruit. 

“Thanks,” He breathed, setting his camera off to the side and picking up his notebook instead. “Okay! Let’s get to it. How long have you worked here at the Baratie?”

“Since I was 13.” He leaned back, crossing his arms over his chest. “I’ve been here longer than anyone. I was the first cook.” 

“Really?” Sabo looked up eagerly, “That’s pretty young. How’d you get a job at that age?” 

The cook hummed, pulling out his cigarettes and showing them to the other man. With a nod of approval, he pulled one out and slipped it between his lips, expertly flicking his lighter and producing a large flame on the first try. Sabo watched him draw in a deep breath before slowly letting it out once again. They sat in silence together, letting the question hang in the air with the smoke. 

“My dad owns this place, and he adopted me around the time he built it, so it was just the two of us. All I really did was wash dishes...He taught me how to cook on the side, but never for guests.” He pushed one of the plates of snacks towards him, smiling. “Here, you want to try some? You’ll need to taste it all for the article anyway.” 

Sabo paused, looking up from his notepad to glance at the plate that had been pushed towards him. His mouth was nearly watering just looking at it! He reached out, gently picking up one of the finger sandwiches and taking a small bite. Normally him and his brothers were messy eaters; shoving too much food in their cheeks at once. But he wanted to be polite in front of Sanji. 

“That one is chicken salad, it’s my dad’s recipe.” Sanji grinned and turned the plate, showing him another sandwich. “This one here is tuna, you can try them all!”

Sabo couldn’t help himself, popping the rest of the sandwich in his mouth before grabbing the one Sanji had pointed to. “Thanks, Sanji!” Once his mouth was clear again, he popped the entire sandwich in his mouth, eyes falling back down to his notes. He began writing a few things down, pausing long enough to take a bite of another sandwich before taking down more notes. He wanted to be sure he could describe it in proper detail in the article; the taste, consistency, and how the man’s food seemed to reflect the amount of passion he had for it. 

It was a moment before he could speak again, clearing his throat. “Those are really good, Sanji!” He grinned, “Next question! How do you manage working as a chef here and going to college at the same time? It seems like you’d have a full plate.” He reached out and grabbed another sandwich, taking a small bite while he waited for him to answer. 

“Well, it’s just the same as any job, you know? My dad makes sure I get enough time off to attend school and do homework.” He ashed his cigarette, gently tapping it against the ceramic dish. “And I’m a culinary major, so working here helps me out a lot at school.”

Sabo nodded, scribbling down his responses. “I see how that would help! Do you have a preference for what you like to cook?” He looked up, meeting the man’s eyes. 

“Seafood,” Sanji replied easily, flashing him a smile. “Second to that is pastries, but I definitely have a love for seafood.” He reached out, pushing the other tray closer to him. It was filled with small brownies, cookies, and chocolate covered fruits. Cherries and strawberries to be exact, and Sabo’s mouth watered just looking at them all. 

“Go ahead and try one, tell me what you think.”

The reporter didn’t have to be told twice, snatching up one of the small pastries and taking a large bite. He practically moaned around it, placing a hand on his chest. 

“That’s so good!” He grinned, his cheek puffed out slightly with the large bite of brownie. He couldn’t help it, shoving the rest in his mouth. “Sanji you’re such a good cook!” 

Sanji let out a soft laugh, shaking his head. He was so similar to Luffy, it was kind of adorable. “Glad you think so,” he started, before leaning forward a bit, reaching his hand out. “But you’re so messy…”

Sabo paused, blushing lightly as the younger male swiped his thumb across the corner of his mouth, wiping up the brownie crumbs that remained. He brought his hand back to his own mouth, making eye contact with him as he slowly licked them up off the pad of his thumb. 

“We don’t waste food here, Sabo.” He smirked, watching the way the blonde’s face flushed beet red, and he tried to act as if he wasn’t embarrassed. He was squirming in his seat, his eyes bouncing around the room and trying their best to avoid his. 

Sabo eventually decided on looking back over at the plate of food, grabbing a strawberry and busying himself with taking a large bite. He set the stem down, picking up another and biting into that one as well. He just needed to get his mind off of the man in front of him. He was his little brother’s best friend, dammit! He shouldn’t be finding him this damn attractive! Luffy would be so mad if he fucked his friend!

Sanji reached out for him, cupping his cheek with a feather light touch and tilting his head back. He turned it so they were facing each other, a small smirk gracing his lips. 

“So  _ messy _ ...” He breathed, leaning in close to the other man so their lips were just inches away from each other. 

“What are you doing?” Sabo asked, sounding almost as if he had to force his voice out. 

The younger man only gave a laugh before leaning down, placing an open mouthed kiss against the front of his throat. He pressed his tongue against his skin, beginning to move up and drag his tongue across, licking up the strawberry juice that had dripped down his skin. He made it back up to his lips and paused, lips stretching into a grin. 

Sabo swallowed hard, trying to hold back the moan that threatened to escape, wanting to pull his eyes away from him. He couldn’t bring himself to, however, only fidgeting in his seat. 

“You’re...you’re Luffy’s best friend,” He started, daring to place his hands on the man’s waist. “I shouldn’t...He might be mad if he found out…”

“I could say the same... _ if _ he found out.” Sanji winked and rubbed the man’s cheek, “No one needs to tell him, right?” 

Well...He certainly did have a point. Neither of them really had to tell Luffy that they’d done anything, right? He was sure Luffy wouldn’t mind in the end anyway. He may be a bit upset at first, but he was sure he’d get over it. 

Sabo lunged forward without another thought, crashing his lips against Sanji’s as he let out a deep moan, tangling his fingers in his hair and pulling him closer, he was practically climbing into his lap now, eager for more. 

Sanji was more than happy to oblige, wrapping his arms around the other’s body and pulling him flush against his chest. He parted his lips slightly, pressing his tongue forward and past the soft pout of the man in his lap. He licked at the inside of his cheek, pushing his tongue against the other man’s. 

Sabo let out a soft groan, tilting his head and gently nipping at his tongue. He tasted odd-- like the chocolate covered strawberries he’d been eating, with a lingering taste of his last cigarette; maybe even a hint of red wine. It wasn’t a particularly bad taste...just unique to Sanji. He found himself craving more of it. He kissed harder, fiercer now as he felt himself getting more comfortable. 

Sanji’s hands roamed across his back, feeling the other man’s muscles through his shirt before sliding down, grasping his ass firmly with both hands. 

“Ah-!” He jumped at the sudden touch, arching his back a bit. He couldn’t stop the moan that slipped out, however, his mouth falling open. “You surprised me…” Sabo laughed and looked down at the other man’s face as he tried to catch his breath. He couldn’t help but stare at him, he was incredibly handsome. His eyes trailed down to his lips, so soft and inviting, the way they parted slightly and tempted him to dive in once again. 

He was now settled in his lap, arousal evident in his jeans and  _ very _ obvious in the black slacks of the man beneath him. It was flattering the way the blonde was so turned on already. 

“Will you let me do something for you?” He asked with a smirk, sliding his hands down to rest upon his chest. He had meant to ask Law, but he’d taken control so quickly that he’d lost his train of thought. Even Koala was the same way; people always seemed to get him aroused and beneath them before he had a chance to really please them. “I really want to try it.”

Sanji cocked a swirled brow, giving the other man’s backside another less than gentle squeeze. “Depends on what it is you want to try, I suppose.” 

Sabo leaned down, capturing his lips in soft kiss, barely just a press of his lips against him before pulling back slightly. 

“I want to get down on my knees and suck you off.” 

Sanji paused, a blush creeping up his neck and spreading across his cheeks now at the man’s words. He nearly came just at the proposition. “Fuck…” He laughed and brought his hands up, cupping his cheeks. “Go on, baby. I’ll let you.” 

The reporter laughed and nodded eagerly, climbing off his lap and settling on the floor between his legs. He reached up, popping the button on his slacks before pulling down the zipper. He slowly palmed at his erection through the fabric, eyes focused on his face and watching his expression change. 

“Ah,” Sanji leaned back further in his chair, watching Sabo’s movements closely. They were determined, but obviously inexperienced. “Have you ever done this before?” He asked, raising an eyebrow. 

“Nope.” He replied confidently, continuing to rub against him, wanting to get him hardened fully before beginning the fun. “But I’m real excited to try it out.” He winked up at him, looking back down to his lap before slowly removing his cock from his slacks. He licked his lips in anticipation, giving him an experimental stroke. Sanji was certainly less girthy than he was, but much longer than he’d expected. Nothing he couldn’t handle! 

With a small nod of encouragement, he leaned in closer and placed a kiss at the tip, staring up at the man through his long lashes. He moved down a bit, taking his member in slowly, pressing his tongue against the bottom of his cock as he moved. 

Sanji let out a soft groan, barely a rumble from the back of his throat. His fingers found their way into Sabo’s hair, pushing it out of his face and tangling in the soft locks. He was so handsome down there; his eyes were wide and eager to please, lips wrapped so perfect around his cock. 

“You’re doing good,” He breathed, rubbing his scalp softly. “Go on, baby, you can do it.” 

Sabo seemed to perk up a bit at the support, moving down to take him in completely. He could feel him pressing at the back of his throat and he was surprised in himself; he’d expected to gag or struggle but he found nothing. This encouraged him to do more and he smiled around him, pulling back until he just had the tip against his tongue before eagerly pushing forward once again. It took him a few tries to find a good pace and figure out how to breathe as he did so, and by the time he finally had his rhythm there was drool leaking down his chin. His cheeks were dark red, lips pulled tight around his cock. 

“Oh god, Sabo-!” Sani moaned lowly, tugging at his hair as he watched him move. Seeing his cock disappear down his throat was just so beautiful. “You’re so good!” 

The blonde moved back, pulling off and panting heavily. There was a string of saliva still connecting his tongue to the tip of his cock and Sanji absolutely couldn’t take it. He looked so good, so deliciously ravished. 

Sabo had only given himself a moment to breathe before taking him in again, sucking at his tip. He wrapped one hand around the base of his member, stroking quickly while he paid special attention to his head. He pressed his tongue against him, whining softly at the sudden taste of pre cum pooling on his tongue. It wasn’t a particularly good one. 

“I’m gonna cum,” Sanji warned, moving his hand back and properly cupping the back of his head. Sabo looked up at him once again through his long lashes, slowly moving his hand away from his cock before his head was pushed down completely. He swallowed around him one last time and Sanji cried out, coming in hard spurts against the back of the man’s throat. He pulsed inside of his mouth, rocking his hips as he rode out his orgasm, moans and soft whines spilling from his lips. “Mmm...Oh fuck, Sabo…” 

He grinned lazily at the man, gently rubbing the back of his head. “We don’t waste here, remember? Swallow everything, now…” 

Sabo whined around him, squeezing his eyes shut as he tried to nod, swallowing once again. He repeated the action a few times before finally getting it all, pulling back and off his cock with a loud pop. He coughed and sputtered, panting hard and trying to catch his breath. He wasn’t sure what taste he was expecting, but that certainly wasn’t it. It was bitter and salty, and felt too heavy and thick on his tongue. Did people enjoy the taste of it? He wasn’t sure. The blowjob itself had been fun but he felt like he needed something else to wash the flavor down with. 

Sanji’s lips pulled up into a grin as he stared down at him. He couldn’t help himself, grabbing his cell phone off the table and snapping a photo. His face was flushed, drool leaking from the corners of his mouth and dribbling down his chin. Lips swollen and red, tears sticking to the corners of his eyes. 

“You look incredible,” he cooed, cupping his cheek and motioning for him to stand up. He pulled him in close, kissing him softly. “You did so well, reporter.” 

Sabo kissed back happily, before pulling away and letting out a breathless laugh. “I’m so glad you enjoyed it,” He breathed, reaching out and grabbing one of the chocolate covered cherries off the plate and popping it into his mouth. He let it roll around in his mouth, sucking softly before finally munching on it. “I wasn’t expecting it to be so...hot. Or salty, either.” 

Sanji chuckled and cupped his cheek, rubbing it softly. “It’s different for everyone. You want some more fruit? That might help the aftertaste a little.” The man didn’t wait for a response, simply picking up a strawberry and laughing as the other man eagerly opened his mouth. He pressed it onto his tongue, blushing lightly at the way he happily began chewing on the item he’d been offered. 

Sabo brought his eyes down then, looking to the man’s chest. He reached out, hooking a finger in his tie and loosening it before moving to his shirt. He looked up at him, waiting for approval before beginning to unbutton it. Sanji gave it in the form of a nod, allowing him to pull open the garment. 

He marvelled at the sight in front of him, eyes wide. “Do you work out?” He found himself asking, splaying his fingers out on his pecs. He had such soft, pale skin and toned muscles. Sabo wanted to touch all of it, he wanted to kiss it, he wanted to mark it up so everyone knew what they’d done. 

“I do,” He answered softly, puffing his chest out a bit for him to see. “When I can. I swim three times a week.” 

Sabo found himself licking his lips unconsciously, leaning down and kissing his neck, pulling his skin between his teeth and biting down. He sucked at the spot for a bit before pulling off with a pop, moving down to do the same with his chest. 

Sanji let his head fall back, moans falling from his lips. He felt Sabo’s lips trailing down his chest, leaving kisses and sharp bites across his skin. There would be a nice trail of bruises there for a few days, if not a week. 

Sabo pulled off his lap, standing up and eagerly reaching for the waistband of his pants. He tugged them down, letting them pool at his ankles as he stopped to stare at the beauty in front of him. He thought his chest was beautiful but he hadn’t seen his legs. 

“Oh my,” He whispered, reaching out and unable to stop himself as he squeezed his thighs eagerly. “Hot  _ damn _ ...You really do work out, don’t you?” 

Sanji nodded, flashing him a proud grin, even though the man was too busy staring at his thighs to see it. “I do indeed. Lots of squats…” He brought his hand up, hooking his fingers in the waistband of the other’s jeans and tugging him closer again. 

“You know,” He started, popping open his jeans and beginning to unzip them as well. “We could fuck, or if you’re up for it…” He reached up with his other hand, taking hold of his chin with a gentle touch and looking him in the eyes. “I could let you fuck my legs instead.”

Sabo paused, staring down at him and starting to feel a bit lightheaded. It wasn’t hard to tell why, all the blood suddenly rushed to his cock and he couldn’t stand it. Fucking those legs? 

“Hell yes,” He breathed, nodding eagerly. “That sounds wonderful, yes, I wanna fuck your legs.”

Sanji laughed and pulled him into another kiss, gently rubbing his cheek. He was so adorable, like a puppy. So eager for anything. One hand slid back to find his discarded jacket, pulling out a small bottle of lube from the inside pocket. He kicked off his shoes and let his pants fall off completely, keeping eye contact with him as he began to drizzle a healthy amount of lube across his thighs, rubbing it between them and making sure the area was prepped properly. 

Sabo chewed on his lip, pushing his jeans and boxers both down to his thighs before giving up, hooking his hands under Sanji’s knees. He brought them up, placing them over his shoulders

He looked down at the man’s legs, pressed together and dripping with lube, wanting to burn the image into his brain. With a deep breath and a hard swallow, he brought his eyes up once again to look at the man’s face for approval. 

Sanji had finally pulled his bangs back to reveal both eyes, half lidded and clouded with lust as he met the other’s gaze. “Go on,” He started, letting out a small laugh. “I’m ready.”

The reporter didn’t need any more instruction, glancing down at his thighs and watching as he pushed his cock forward between them. There was a rather loud, wet sound as he did so and he couldn’t help but moan. His thighs felt perfect. They were muscular and firm, with just enough softness to the skin that Sabo could feel himself getting lost. 

“Oh fuck,” He grinned and pulled back, rolling his hips eagerly against his hot skin. “Your legs are  _ incredible-!”  _ Sabo whimpered out, bucking his hips forward and trying to envelop more of his cock between his thighs. It was unlike anything he’d ever felt before; surrounded by heat and slick skin, the way the lube and sweat caused a low squelching sound each time he pushed his tip back through. 

He couldn’t help himself, beginning to rock his hips faster into him, the sound of skin on skin echoing louder throughout the empty dining room. He was so glad the restaurant was empty. 

“Fuck, Sanji-!” He gasped and dug his nails into the surface of the table, clawing at the wood and trying to keep himself standing. It was so much better than his hand, than anything he’d ever tried before. Sanji’s legs were heaven and he never wanted to leave. He picked up his pace once again, hot pants falling from his lips. 

“I wanna cum--” He brought his eyes up again, meeting with the other man’s darker ones. It wasn’t a statement, more of a question, was he allowed to? Was Sanji ready? Was it okay that he was about to finish so quickly? Sabo truly had no idea. 

“Cum for me, Sabo.” Sanji crooned softly, reaching out and cupping his cheek, feeling the other man burrow happily into his palm. He was so eager for praise, eager to be told he’d done the right thing. 

Sabo nodded against his hand, grunting softly as he could feel his orgasm approaching. Heat coiling in his stomach as he thrust harder between his thighs. 

“Sanji,” He warned, mouth falling open as he came suddenly, arching his back and bucking his hips forward against his legs. He came in hot ropes against the other man’s chest; once, twice, and then a third, lazier across his abdomen as he started to come down. He gave a soft roll of his hips, rubbing his oversensitive cock through his thighs a few more times as he milked himself before slipping out completely. He was panting heavily, a smile stretched across his cheeks. “Oh shit, that was... _ so good _ …”

Sanji let out a chuckle, nodding and lowering his legs back down onto the chair. “So glad you enjoyed yourself.” he purred, reaching out and picking up one of the chocolate covered strawberries on the plate beside them. When he was sure Sabo was watching, he slowly dragged it through the hot cum on his skin before bringing it up to his lips, taking a large bite. 

Every time he thought this man couldn’t surprise him anymore, there we went, surprising him once again! He could feel his cheeks heating up again, eyes widening. “O-Oh wow…” He stuttered, swallowing thickly. 

“We don’t waste here, remember? How many times must I remind you, Sabo?” He repeated the action with another strawberry, moving slower this time as he bit into it, moaning lowly. 

Sabo leaned forward without another thought, slowly licking the juices off of his chin before pulling him into a kiss. It was soft and slow; Sabo could feel a mix of strawberry, chocolate, and something salty he couldn’t quite place-- before the realization hit and he pulled back in embarrassment, looking away. He blushed heavily, rubbing the back of his neck. 

“We should probably clean up before my old man gets home, yeah?” Sanji sat up, grabbing a napkin out of his apron and using it to clean off the rest of his chest. 

Sabo followed his lead, standing and pulling his jeans back up and over his hips. He would need a shower when he got home, definitely. He helped Sanji back into his clothes, giving him another soft kiss. 

* * *

Once the two had gotten cleaned up properly -hands were washed, the tablecloth was changed, leftovers were packed up in a small container in Sabo’s bag- Sanji made sure to walk Sabo back outside to his car to say goodbye. He took his hand, placing a soft kiss against his knuckles. 

“I’ll be looking forward to your article, reporter. Come back for a follow up any time.” He grinned at the way Sabo’s face flared, patting his cheek softly before turning to make his way back inside. 

Sabo stood by his car door for another moment before climbing in, digging out his recording device once again. He sat in silence, thinking over his experience with the blonde before finally clicking the button. 

“The revolutionary report, student spotlight edition, volume three. Sanji: The man who can satisfy your cravings in more ways than one.”


	4. Cavendish: The most interesting man you'll ever meet.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Cavendish discovers what an interview with Sabo truly means, curtesy of some badly hidden photos in a certain med student's desk, he decides that he's certainly interesting enough for an interview of his own.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OH MY GOD. Okay, I am so excited to finally get to post this one. This is a monster, at over 9,000 words it's my longest chapter yet. Please enjoy, I had a lot of fun writing this one!  
A huge thanks, as always to my friend Treegirl, and everyone in the Marcofuckers server who helped make this one happen.

“Trafalgar!”

The door to his office swung open and Law let out a long sigh, pinching the bridge of his nose as he leant forward in his chair. He didn’t know why people thought that they could just wander into his office whenever they wanted; especially the ones he wasn’t particularly fond of. He rested his arms on his desk and looked up again, staring at the man that was taking up space in his doorway. 

“Cavendish,” He greeted, at least managing a wave despite the annoyed tone in his voice. “Haven’t you ever heard of knocking? What if I was naked in here?”

The blonde only snorted and sauntered in, shutting the door behind him. His heels continued to click, however faintly, even on the thin carpet and Law resisted the urge to smack him. No matter what his expression showed, Cavendish ignored it and hopped onto the edge of his desk, crossing his legs. 

“Oh c'est drôle,” He responded, still using that overly pleased sing-song voice he seemed to always have. “Like you would ever have a reason to be naked in here.” He flashed Law a smug grin, and the man could have sworn he’d seen a sparkle in his eye. How the hell did he do that?   
“For the last time, I speak German, not French…” He turned his head down and rubbed his face in annoyance, “Why are you even here? We’re not friends.” 

“Oh come on now, don’t be so rude. Of course we’re friends!” The blonde laughed and hopped off the desk again, reaching down for the drawers. “And we’re going to go out and get some drinks, because you lock yourself in here for way too long and way too often. I’ll even pay!”

“Oh, with your daddy’s credit card?” Law responded, finally letting out a laugh. “Fine, we’ll go. I could use the break anyway.”

“Wonderful! We’ll take your car then?” Cavendish grinned and pulled open the desk drawer, assuming that the man’s keys would be sitting there atop his stacks of notebooks and piles of granola bar wrappers. He paused, however, eyes widening further at the sight that greeted him instead. On top of one of the notebooks there was a small pile of polaroid pictures held together with a light blue paperclip. He slowly picked them up, his cheeks beginning to flush a light pink. “Oh  _ my _ ...seems like you have been naked in here.” 

Law frowned, glancing over at him as he’d turned around to put his jacket on. He froze, taking a moment to process what he was seeing before he finally reached for the stack. “Give me those!” 

“Absolutely not!” The blonde broke into yet another grin, pressing his hand into the med student’s chest and holding him back. He was quite strong, despite his thin physique. “My, who is  _ this _ cute thing?” The top photo showed Sabo’s face at the height of their activity, hands cupping his cheeks and mouth open wide. There were tears stuck to his lashes and sweat dripping down his temples— he looked absolutely wrecked. Cavendish couldn’t look away. 

Law knew he was defeated, slowly relaxing and rubbing his face. “Fuck...okay, remember when I got that interview for the school paper?” He waited a moment, watching for a nod from the other student before he continued. “I kind of...fucked the reporter.” 

“On your desk?” The blonde questioned, flipping to the next photo. 

“In the chair, too.” He blushed, flashing him a grin. He wasn’t normally too open about his sex life, but he was pretty damn proud of what he’d done with Sabo. 

Cavendish leaned back against the desk once again, unable to tear his eyes off the photos. The blonde was just so adorable, even when visibly getting fucked. It wasn’t until the photo of his final orgasm face that he had to put them down, cheeks burning dark under the cover of his bangs. It was official— he wanted an interview too. 

“Well, come on then! Let’s go drink!” 

* * *

While Law never really liked bars or clubs, they were far too loud and crowded in his opinion, he never turned down a chance to drink. There were too few chances in his college career to properly get drunk and if someone else was buying, he may as well indulge. 

He sipped at his beer, glancing around the crowd that surrounded them to see if anyone they knew had ended up at the same bar. He didn’t need himself to make any bad decisions tonight. 

“I didn’t even realize you were gay.” Cavendish hadn’t yet spoken since they’d arrived, too busy downing glasses of red wine to have the chance. 

“Is that really how you start a conversation?” Law responded, rolling his eyes and bringing his bottle back up to his lips. “You’re as rude as ever.” 

“I’m just saying you never mentioned it!” 

“As I stated before, we’re not friends, so why would I tell you?” 

Cavendish had no response to that and simply pouted, sipping at his wine once again. He set the glass down and crossed his legs under the table, staring at the other man.    
“Was it hard trying to get him to fuck?” He asked, resting his chin in his palm. “He seems like such a nervous boy, I can’t imagine him being that eager for it.”

Law had to hold back a snort. “Are you kidding? One compliment and he was practically drooling. Once you get him in your lap he’s like putty.”

The blonde nodded slowly, chewing on his lower lip. Contrary to what he lead people to believe, he wasn’t actually that great at flirting or getting people into bed. Most people just found him annoying and it was difficult to find someone that was interested in the same things he was, and could also stand to be around him.    
“He looks like he’d be pretty basic.” He muttered sadly, reaching for his glass once again. 

“Oh I don’t know,” Law grinned, raising his beer up again. “He took orders pretty well. Wouldn’t be surprised if he was into some kinky shit.” 

That got the blonde’s attention once again and he quickly looked away, trying to hide the way his cheeks had begun to heat up at the idea of ordering the reporter around. He looked around the room, gently drumming his fingers on the table and trying to distract himself. His eyes fell on one of the nearby tables and he suddenly sat up, a soft gasp falling from his lips. “It’s him!” 

Law only frowned and turned his head slightly to see who he was referring to. The sight of Sabo lounging back in one of the bar’s high top chairs brought a smirk to his lips, and he couldn’t help but remember the way he’d broken him down to whimpers with just a few touches. He was too busy staring to notice that Cavendish had tossed back the rest of his wine and stood up, giving a quick adjustment to his clothes before taking his first determined step towards him. 

“I’m gonna go talk to him!”

“What?” He reached out in vain, eyes wide. It was too late to stop him, “H-hey! No!” 

* * *

“Be honest with me,” Ace pointed his beer bottle towards his blonde brother, his cheeks and nose already tinted pink from the alcohol. You’d think he would have a higher tolerance by now...absolutely not. “Those  _ interviews  _ you’re doing….you’re fucking them, aren’t you?”

Sabo choked on his drink and quickly covered his mouth, eyes widening at the absolute audacity of the question. How could he even ask? Where would he even get that idea?! ...Was it really that obvious? 

“Imma take that reaction as a big fat yes.” Ace snorted and tilted his beer back, taking another long sip. He set the bottle down before leaning across the table, trying to get closer to him. He opened his mouth to speak, inevitably getting ready to begin questioning if the rumors about Law’s dick were really true, when the presence of another blonde stopped him in his tracks. Cavendish had hopped onto one of the chairs at their table and made himself at home without even saying hello. (Law was facepalming at a nearby table— this man was absolutely impossible. He was considering sneaking out while he made a fool of himself). 

“Um...what the fuck?” Ace gestured to him, frowning at the realization that the other man wasn’t even looking at him; he was staring at Sabo. 

“Can I help you?” Sabo asked, tilting his head and raising one eyebrow. It was rather cute. 

“You know, I’m somewhat of an interesting man myself.” Cavendish rested his elbow on the table, placing his chin in the palm of his hand. 

“That’s...nice?” He sipped at his drink once again, glancing at Ace for some kind of help. Ace only shrugged, before rolling his eyes and moving to nudge at his shoulder. 

“Hey, Blondie, the fuck? At least buy us a drink if you’re going to sit with us.” He pushed his shoulder a second time, “Hello!”

Cavendish turned to face him, his braid nearly smacking the man in the face with an impressive amount of force. He looked him up and down before raising an eyebrow at the freckled man.

“Excuse me, we’re trying to have a conversation here.” With that he turned around again to face Sabo, his braid whacking Ace’s cheek as he did so. 

“You’re so damn rude...” Ace looked away, resting his chin in his hand. He sipped at his beer again, glancing around the bar. 

The blonde let out a sigh, sticking out his lower lip in an exaggerated pout. “You know...exchange student from France, one of the best fencers this school has to offer. Near perfect GPA.” What more did he have to say to impress him? Sabo was really playing hard to get here, wasn’t he?

It took the reporter a few moments to finally connect the dots in his brain and he smiled, letting out a giggle. “Oooooh! You want an interview!” He reached into his jacket, digging out a slightly crumpled business card. He pressed it into the other student’s hand, grinning. “Yeah yeah, I’ve been looking for the next person to interview! You’d be perfect for it!” 

“Wonderful!” Cavendish slipped the card in his pocket before standing up from the chair, tilting Sabo’s chin up with two fingers and giving him a wink. “I’ll call you soon,  _ reporter _ .” 

With another laugh and a graceful turn on his heel he was gone, leaving the two brothers in stunned silence. Sabo was the first to speak, setting a hand on the brunette’s arm. “I can’t believe I’ve got someone who actually wants to be interviewed! I’ve got people lining up for me, Ace!” 

Ace paused, snorting in laughter as he gently pushed the man’s shoulder. “Sabo, bro...you’ve got a man who wants to sleep with you. He was flirting...that man wants you.” 

Sabo’s cheeks began to darken even more than they were before and he leaned to the side, looking to where Cavendish was now excitedly telling Law all about how he was going to be interviewed. He let his eyes wander down, landing on his ass and the way it looked way too nice in the pair of jeans he was wearing. Well...maybe the feeling was mutual. 

* * *

Sabo smoothed out the front of his shirt before reaching up to knock on the front door of the apartment. He wondered why the man had requested to have his interview done here, when everyone else had theirs in public places. Although, maybe it would work out for the best if the two of them did end up sleeping together like his other interviews. Was that the whole reason Cavendish approached him? Was this not even about the paper anymore? 

“Hello?” He knocked again, starting to become discouraged. Sex was only fun if there was still an interview involved. “Are you home?” 

Sabo jumped slightly at the feel of his phone vibrating in his pocket, and he wondered for a moment if it was Ace again. He pulled it out, frowning at the sight of an unidentified number and a message that simply said ‘come in’. His eyes flicked back up to the door and he sighed, turning the knob and stepping inside. 

“Hellooooo?” His voice echoed through the empty living room, shoes clicking on the entryway floor as he slipped them off, jacket coming off next and being hung up on the wall beside the door. 

“Back here!” 

One eyebrow raised slowly and the blonde began making his way back to where he’d heard the voice, armed with his Polaroid, notebook and recorder. At the end of the hall was a bedroom door, slightly cracked, and he placed his palm on it and gave a gentle push. 

“Welcome!” Cavendish grinned at him from his spot on the bed, flipping a golden curl back over his shoulder. He was surrounded by rose petals, and the way he was posed on the bed made Sabo blush. 

“I uh, thought you wanted me to come over for an interview?” He rubbed the back of his neck, noticing the way he was clothed only in a lace tank top and a pair of tight floral leggings. They hugged the curves and muscles of his thighs and calves way too well, and he had to pull his eyes back up to meet his, just in time to see him pick one of the petals off the bed. 

“Oh but I did,” he answered sweetly, continuing to make eye contact with the reporter while slipping the petal in his mouth, chewing it as if it were a gummy bear or a piece of chocolate. “Like I said before, I’m very interesting. Plenty of things to write about me.” 

“Are those...candy?” Sabo asked, pointing to the petals across the bed. Maybe he just wasn’t close enough to see it. 

“No.” Cavendish responded matter of factly, blinking up at him. “Why do you ask?” 

“No reason.”

He set his bag down on a chair near the door, at least having been polite enough to remove his boots at the front door, not wanting to risk tracking dirt inside the house. He rubbed his calf with the top of his opposite foot, looking a little shy in the middle of his bedroom. It felt a little awkward at first, being here in another man’s bedroom. The only rooms he’d ever really been in besides his own were Ace and Luffy’s, and they were his brothers; there was no intention of anything sexual there. This was different; Cavendish had obviously chosen this location with the intention of fucking. Blue eyes glanced around, taking in the sight. It was exactly what he expected of Cavendish-- plush carpet, a large, round style bed with a dark pink cover and too many pillows to count. A large vanity adorned the opposite wall, placed so perfectly it was almost as if the man wanted to be able to see himself from the bed. He paused then, cheeks suddenly flushing with color as he tried not to imagine the incredibly naughty things that mirror had seen-- and he tried not to get jealous, either. 

He cleared his throat, taking a few steps closer to the bed. He could have sworn some more of the rose petals had disappeared. 

“So, Cavendish,” Sabo reached into his pocket, pulling out his recording device and setting it on the bedside table. Next was his notebook, his thumb flicking it open to the correct page to find the notes he’d already written down for the interview. “Here we go! You said you’re a French exchange student?”

The older student nodded and rolled onto his back, looking up at him through long eyelashes. He gave a gentle nod, twirling a lock of hair around his finger. Most of it was pulled back into an intricate french braid, but he tended to keep a couple of tendrils of curls positioned on either side of his face. 

“Mhm, for a full school year.” Cavendish tugged on the curl again, grinning up at him. “I’m enjoying it very much here. It’ll be a little sad when I have to go back home, but at least I’ll have made some good memories here.” 

“That’s good,” He moved down the list of questions, tapping his pencil against the notebook. “So you’re the fencing captain?” He asked, bringing his eyes back up to look at him. “That’s pretty cool. You enjoy it?”

Cavendish nodded and sat up, crossing his legs over the edge of the bed. His braid rested over his shoulder, dark blue eyes visible under the frame of his bangs. How did he look so handsome no matter what? Sabo couldn’t figure it out. 

“Yeah, it’s my main hobby. Takes up most of my time, too. But it’s worth it, ” He absentmindedly slipped another petal past his lips, chewing softly and watching Sabo for the next question. 

“So, do you have any hobbies outside of fencing?” Sabo asked, perched softly on the edge of the bed. He looked up at Cavendish with eager eyes, finally getting into his element once again. 

The blonde paused, breaking into a gentle, mischievous grin. He climbed off the bed without saying a word, curling his soft fingers around the handle on his bedside table. With a little giggle he pulled it open, resting his other hand on his hip. “How about you come and tell me, hm?”

Sabo blinked a few times, standing up and joining him by the table. He met Cavendish’s gaze before turning his eyes down to the contents of the drawer. The items there made his cheeks flush dark red in embarrassment, and maybe a little curiosity, and he couldn’t help the way his eyes widened slightly. The drawer was full of collars of a few different sizes, sitting alongside a long leather leash. 

Cavendish noticed immediately however and picked up one of the medium sized collars, turning it around in his hands before holding it up in front of Sabo’s neck. 

“This would fit you so well,” He purred, leaning down a bit so their noses were almost touching. He could feel the way Sabo’s breath hitched as he began to speak again, “If you were willing to wear it, that is. Would you, Sabo? Don’t you want to be a good boy for me?” He looked up again, locking eyes with him. 

“I, um…” Sabo tugged at the collar of his shirt, suddenly getting way too warm. Of course he wanted to be a good boy; that was what he wanted more than anything at all times. He was the best boy and he knew it. But...a collar? This was really new. It looked soft, and Cavendish certainly seemed knowledgeable on this and wouldn’t force him into anything he didn’t want to do, right? “Uh...well, I…”

“Use your words for me, Sabo. You wanted me to show you my hobbies, didnt you?” There was a slight pout in the man’s voice and he popped his hip out, looking adorable and desperate for the blonde’s answer. “You want to be my good boy and learn all about what I like to do?” He brought his hand up, sliding two fingers up his throat and up to his chin until he was finally able to tilt it upwards. 

“Yes, very much so.” The reporter’s voice cracked slightly and he swallowed, trying to keep calm. 

“Great!” He chirped, setting the collar down on the table before pointing to the hem of Sabo’s shirt. He flicked his finger upwards, seeming to have taken on a new personality. He was suddenly more demanding...even  _ dominant _ . “Strip.” He punctuated the word with a pop of his lips, tapping the tip of Sabo’s nose before making his way across the room for more supplies. 

Sabo obeyed right away, pulling off his flannel shirt as well as the tee that was beneath it. Without another thought his pants and socks had joined the shirts on the floor and he turned, facing Cavendish and waiting for his next instruction. 

“How  _ eager, _ ” He started, returning to where Sabo was standing. He took hold of his chin, squeezing his cheeks and flashing him a wide grin. “That’s my good boy. Now, go sit by the foot of my bed. No peeking, and no touching yourself.” Cavendish pat his cheek softly, tossing the items in his other hand over to the surface of the bed. They were quickly replaced in his hand by the collar from before, fingers wrapped delicately around the leather. He sat down on the edge of the bed and crossed his legs, resting his elbow on his knee, eyes falling to look down to Sabo. Adorable, obedient Sabo. 

“Stay still, now…” He hummed and leaned forward, clasping the item around his neck and giving a soft tug to test to be sure it fit right. “Oh look at that, how  _ cute _ . A little pup just waiting for instruction, aren’t you?” Cavendish gave a cocky tilt of his head, grinning too widely down at him. “Give me a bark, won’t you?”   
Sabo paused, his cheeks darkening further as he let out a weak, embarrassed bark. It wasn’t exactly something he was expecting to be asked to do, but...he couldn’t deny that it was fun. 

“Oh, now that wont do.” With a pout, Cavendish reached down and pinched his cheek softly. “I said  **bark,** little one.” 

The blonde swallowed thickly, sitting up and giving a louder, more confident bark up at him this time. It seemed to please the man and the grin returned to his cheeks, hands coming up to cup Sabo’s face and hold him gently. 

“What a good boy!” Cavendish uncrossed his legs and spread them apart, just wide enough so the man could see the growing bulge present in his floral leggings. 

Sabo reached out then, fingers outstretched and eager to touch what he could only imagine was a muscular thigh beneath that soft fabric. He didn’t make it, however, as Cavendish smacked his hand away with a frown. 

“Did I say you could touch me?” He asked, narrowing his eyes. “No touching master unless he says so first. Do I make myself clear?”

The reporter gave a weak nod, eyes widening even further at the command. He rested his hands on his thighs and chewed on his lower lip, debating whether or not he was allowed to speak to at least apologize for his actions. 

“That’s much better. Now,” He pointed a delicate finger down to the man’s hips, giving another grin. “Let’s get those off of you now, shall we?” 

Sabo nodded, sitting up on his knees and shimmying out of his boxers. With a little maneuvering he was finally free, tossing them somewhere off to the side to be picked up again later when the interview was completed. He looked back up to Cavendish with wide eyes and an eager smile, ready for whatever command came next. 

“Look at you, so aroused already.” Cavendish reached down, moving with purpose and acting as if he were going to touch the man’s already hard cock. The tips of his fingers were just inches away before he abruptly moved them, dragging his fingers across the heated skin of his abdomen and up to his chest instead. They continued up to tilt his chin upwards, making sure they were looking directly into each others eyes before he finally spoke once again. 

“Now, in order to do your next task…” He reached back with his other hand, picking up a bottle of lube, holding them up for the blonde to see, “You’re going to need to be prepared, aren’t you my little pup?” He waited until he received a nod in response before tossing the bottle into his lap, giving a few supportive pats to his cheek. With that he leaned back, crossing his arms. 

“Now go on, prepare yourself, won’t you?”

Sabo looked down at the bottle in his hand, nodding before he could even register his reaction. He began to sit up on his knees, using his thumb to pop open the bottle before Cavendish gave a disapproving wag of his finger. 

“On your hands and knees. Turn around, so I can see you do it.” 

Sabo didn't even need to look to know that he was smiling, he could just hear the smug joy in his voice as he commanded him. With another obedient nod he sat on his hands and knees, crawling in a half circle until his bare backside was facing him. He gave him a little wiggle, looking back over his shoulder and sticking his tongue out playfully. He spread his thighs further apart, sitting up a bit on his knees so he could squirt a good amount of lube onto his fingers. He reached back, pressing two fingers against his hole and making sure he kept eye contact with him while he pushed the first finger inside. After a few gentle thrusts he was able to slide a second finger in, drawing out a moan from him as sweat began beading up on his forehead. His blush moved down across his neck and shoulders, breath quickening and coming in hot pants now. 

“Cavendish,” He whined, arching his back as his fingers reached further inside of him. They were barely grazing his prostate and he let a whimper escape his lips, eyes half lidded now. “Ah-!”

“Call me master.” Was Cavendish’s only response, his own cheeks burning dark as he watched him. It was obvious he was just as aroused as him--if not more. 

“Master,” Sabo’s voice dropped another octave, a third finger joining the first two and stretching the area further. He pumped them at a fast pace, fingers spreading and stretching himself out. They moved too easily, he thought, turning his wrist to get them to go faster. His cock fell heavy and flushed between his legs, precum dripping down the hot skin. “Master please, I’m...I’m so close-!” 

That caught the man’s attention and he sat up, reaching down and wrapping his hand around his wrist. He held on tightly, but still not tight enough to hurt, giving a soft tug to get him to remove his fingers. 

“That’s enough of that then,” Cavendish grinned and brought his arm up, kissing the back of his hand. “Turn back around for me sweetheart, show me your pretty face.” 

Sabo let out a desperate whine, doing as he was told and turning back around to sit obediently at his feet. He had his legs tucked beneath him, hands placed on his pale thighs and twitching, eager to touch himself. It took a moment for him to register that Cavendish had found his camera and was smirking from behind it, finger on the shutter button and ready to snap a photo. “Smile for me, puppy. Look nice for the camera.”

Sabo’s lips twitched into a toothy grin, entire face red now and sweat dripping down his temples. He stayed still for the camera, all too excited to be photographed in this position again. 

Cavendish cooed softly, snapping a photo before setting the camera off to the side again. He reached down, cupping his cheek in one hand and watching as Sabo burrowed eagerly into it, desperate for the warmth and affection. 

“Open your mouth, sweet boy.” He commanded, moving his hand off his cheek as the man below him obeyed easily. His smile grew into a grin, watching the way he panted, his eyes fluttering and struggling to stay open. It was perfect.”

“Just like that…” He reached down, pressing two fingers into his mouth and pushing down against his tongue and forcing him to keep his mouth open. The man had already been drooling slightly, but the small action had it pooling up around his fingertips and dripping down his chin. A small laugh fell from his lips and he leaned in closer, rubbing his cheek with his other hand.    
“Such a messy puppy,” He spread his fingers wider, pushing his mouth open a bit more and pulling a soft groan out from him. “All sweaty and covered in drool like this…”

Sabo nodded as best he could, gasping for air when the fingers were removed once again. He watched the man wipe them off on his leggings, unable to ignore the way he had stayed so clean the entire time. He figured that was his intention; to make Sabo look as messy and wrecked as possible while he stayed clean. He decided he was okay with that.    
“We need to continue the interview, don’t we? I don’t think you got a chance to ask me all your questions.” The man turned, contemplating the objects in the pile beside him before choosing one-- although Sabo was too low to be able to see anything he was doing. The suspense of discovering which one he would choose was too great. 

A small blue vibrator was tossed down into his lap and Sabo blinked down at it. He turned his eyes back up to the taller man, pulling his lower lip in between his teeth and chewing softly on it before slowly picking up the object he’d been given. Cavendish waved a small remote down at him and let out a giggle. 

“Go on then. Get situated so we can keep going with the interview.”

Sabo swallowed hard, giving another nod before sitting up on his knees. He reached back, hesitating only slightly before pressing the head of the vibrator inside, letting out a soft gasp as it slid in easily until the tip was pressing up against his prostate. The plastic was cold, and it had been a bit since he’d last gotten a chance to use an actual toy-- it felt weird now compared to the experiences he’d had recently. He lowered himself back down into his previous sitting position, glancing back up at him. 

“There, isn’t that nice?” Cavendish leaned forward, giving an encouraging pat to his cheek. He rubbed his thumb against the pad of the remote, nodding to him. “Now, I suppose you have other interview questions for me, don’t you?”

“Ah, yeah…” Sabo nodded, flashing him a smile. He glanced around, searching for his notebook before giving a defeated shrug. He had memorized the questions anyway, and the recorder was still rolling. “So, last question was about hobbies. Your main hobby is fencing?”

“It is.” purred Cavendish, reaching back and resting his braid over his shoulder. “I’ve been fencing since I was twelve years old.”

“Really?” the blonde leaned forward, having forgotten about the vibrator and trying to hide the moan that tried it’s best to slip past his lips at the way it dug further against his prostate with the move. “T-that’s interesting! What’s your favorite thing about it? What’s your least favorite?”

Cavendish pondered that for a moment, making a big show about tapping his chin a few times before moving his hand back to rest on the bed, his body following and settling into a relaxed position. 

“My favorite? It keeps me nice and active, you know? Fit and lean without getting too overly muscular.” He punctuated his sentence with a press of the main button, narrowing his eyes. “My least favorite...The mask messes up my hair no matter how hard I try to keep it nice! And I  _ hate  _ messed up hair.” 

Sabo nodded quickly, biting down hard on his lower lip. The vibrator was just strong enough to darken the blush on his cheeks, making his cock twitch. It clouded his mind, making it hard to focus on the interview. He supposed that was the idea. 

“Ah...Is that so?” He swallowed thickly, trying his best to focus. He could have sworn the man had eaten another rose petal or two-- the hell was up with that? “Is fencing the only sport you’re into? Is there anything else?”

The question seemed to make Cavendish a little sad and he looked away, cheeks puffed out in a rather cute pout. He rested his hands in his lap, eyes half lidded. “Oh, I’m a horseback rider. But of course, I couldn’t bring my horse with me here, now could I? I miss him so much.” 

“Your horse?” Sabo asked, smiling softly. “Sounds like you two have a strong bond if you miss him this much. What’s his name?”

“Farul!” With that he threw his arms up, falling onto his back with a whine. He chewed on another rose petal, while absently moving his hands up to undo his braid. “He’s my best friend, he understands me more than anyone else ever has.” 

The reporter nodded, wiping a bit of sweat off his temple. The vibrator wasn’t nearly strong enough to get him over the edge, but it was enough to torture him. “That’s really sweet, sounds like you love him a lot.”

“I do!” Cavendish laughed and sat up again, curls bouncing across his shoulders and somehow framing his face all too well. It was like being in the braid hadn’t affected them at all! Perfect ringlets all over!

Sabo must have been staring for too long, because the next thing he knew the vibrator had been bumped up a speed and he couldn’t contain his moan. Suddenly there was a finger hooked in the ring on his collar and he was being yanked forward, causing his hips to shift and sit even heavier on the object. His mouth fell open, drool beginning to leak across his chin once again. 

“Oh, look at you. Did I distract you?” He clicked his tongue against the back of his teeth, shaking his head slowly and bouncing those gorgeous curls once again. Sabo wondered if they would bounce like that if he slammed his hips into--

“Answer me, pup!” The man’s words sounded more like a growl now, thumb shoving harder against the remote now and upping the vibrations once again. Sabo couldn’t take it-- it was too much. He was starting to approach his climax once again. 

“Yes--!” He finally gasped out, clenching his fists on his thighs. “I-I got distracted, you’re just...you look so pretty.”

With a small pout, Cavendish leaned down a bit more to be eye level with him. “And here I thought you were a  _ professional _ . Tsk.” Despite his words, he sat up once again and gently fingered the edge of the lace tank top he wore. If his curls distracted him that much, he could only imagine what his bare chest would do to him. His pout turned to a smirk, hands pulling his garment up over his head as slowly as possible. “Excuse me, reporter, I don’t believe we’ve finished the interview. You had more questions then just that, I assume?” 

“Y-yeah, I--” Sabo’s voice shook, unable to stop the moans that were spilling out. “Oh god, fuck, I can’t-- I need to cum, please--”

“Oh, already? And we were just getting to the fun part.” He reached down, tilting his head up with a feather light touch. Sabo’s body obeyed every command without hesitation, and Cavendish knew he’d already won. “If I let you, you need to cum all over yourself. You’re a messy pup, remember?” 

“Yes, anything-!” He nodded eagerly, staring up at the man with wide, lust filled eyes. “I’m your messy pup!” 

“Good boy!” He tapped his nose gently, before sliding his hand back to cup his cheek. It was the most he’d touched him all night, and he could tell it was starting to get to him with the way he dug his face into his palm. “Now go on, sweet boy, cum for me.” With that he cranked the vibrator up one more level, watching the way his shoulders jumped, lip quivering. Anything that came out of his mouth was half garbled at this point, but he could still make out the way he cried out his name and the words ‘I’m cumming’, and boy was it beautiful. 

Sabo was a mess beneath him, covered in sweat, drool, and now cum dripping down his chest. His hair was damp and rumpled atop his head, cheeks flushed a brilliant color or red. Cavendish couldn’t help himself, snatching the camera up for another photo. He snapped it once, twice, and one last time before Sabo finally succumbed and fell forward into his lap. With a bit of pity, the man finally turned the vibrator off and set the remote off to the side, pushing his hair back with his other hand. The blonde reached back, removing the vibrator with a low whine and carelessly letting it fall to the floor. 

“Oh, don’t you look wonderful...My tuckered out pup.” Cavendish laughed softly, rubbing the back of his head. “You think you can find the energy in you for some more?” 

Sabo paused, flicking his eyes open and up to the man’s face. Another round? Did that mean he was going to fuck him properly? Oh god, he could only hope he’d been good enough to deserve that. 

“I think so,” He breathed, nodding against his thigh. The fabric was so soft, and his leg was just the right amount of muscular without being too hard to lay on; he was right, fencing kept him in just the perfect shape. “Yeah, yeah, I can do it.”   
“Good!” The blonde leaned down, pressing a gentle kiss on the top of his head before grabbing a small towel from beside him on the bed. “Here, pup, get yourself cleaned off. No getting cum on my bed now, or else you’ll need to be punished.” 

Sabo accepted the towel with a soft thanks, beginning to wipe down his chest. In times like these he was glad for his tape recorder; The whole interview had been recorded up until this point! He would just...have to listen through everything to get the answers. With a soft bite of his lip he dared to glance up at the bed, looking him up and down, eyes falling on the way his thumbs were tucked in the waistband of his leggings. He raised his eyes again, locking into the other’s dark blue ones in time to catch his wink. It only caused his cheeks to heat up further; he wondered if his face could even get darker at this point. 

Cavendish began to slide his leggings down, revealing smooth, pale skin inch by inch and making Sabo’s mouth water. There was nothing but a lacy blue thong beneath them, straining against his arousal as he climbed up to the head of the bed, laying back against the numerous pillows in a pose he’d clearly practiced often; the placement of his vanity suddenly made so much more sense. He looked nothing short of a god up there, his golden curls spread out around his head and his muscled chest bare for the reporter to gaze at. He knew what he was doing to the other man and he was loving every second of it.

“Are you alright down there, puppy?” He asked, innocently twirling a lock of hair around his finger. “Speak.”   
“Yes.” Sabo replied, trying not to let the desperation show in his voice, trying to keep calm and not give away to the man just how much his actions were affecting him. It was hard, though, he was  _ dying _ . Cavendish hadn’t kissed him, barely even touched him the entire time they’d been playing. It was bordering on torture. What was the point of being a good boy if he didn’t even get rewarded for it? 

Cavendish gave a soft nod, sitting up just a bit and raising his hips off the bed. He used just his thumbs to hook into the waistband of his underwear, flashing Sabo a smug grin. “You want me to take these off?” He asked playfully, tugging lightly at the thin blue string before letting go and allowing it to snap back against his skin. “Give me a nice bark if you want them off.”

This time the blonde didn’t even hesitate, leaning forward and letting out a bark with more force than he had earlier that night. His entire face was dark red, tears sticking to his lashes. 

“Oh, what an eager boy.” Cavendish nodded and slipped the thong off, tossing it off to the side to pile up with the rest of his clothes on the floor. He leaned back to rest on the pillows once again, one hand moving down to stroke his cock softly, keeping his eyes focused on the young blonde on the floor. He had to admit he was relieved-- he much preferred to be the larger one in these interactions, both in height and size, and from here it seemed like he was. 

“Sabo,” He started, chewing his lip softly. “Are you ready for your next instruction?”

Sabo nodded eagerly, sitting up with wide eyes. If he had a tail, it would certainly be wagging. “Yes master,” He whined, clenching his fists on his thighs. “I’m ready.”

Cavendish waited a few moments, dragging out the silence and making him wait just a bit longer before speaking once again. He brought one hand up, gesturing for him to come forward.    
“Come on then,” He commanded softly, spreading his legs wider to give the man more room. “Come fuck your master.”

Sabo didn’t need to be told again, scrambling up to get off the floor and onto the bed with him. He crawled up, diving forward to kiss him and eager to touch him all over when suddenly the man brought his hand up, cupping his chin and resting his thumb delicately on his lips. It was barely anything but it stopped him in his tracks and kept him from moving those last few inches to finally kiss him. 

“I said fuck me, Sabo. I didn’t say you could kiss me.” He reached up, pushing his hair back and running his fingers through the blonde locks. “Go on then, fuck me.”   
Sabo whimpered against him, fat tears beginning to stream down his cheeks, a strangled sob falling from his lips. He looked so desperate for a proper touch, hands clenching on the sheets below them. It just wasn’t  _ fair! _

“Okay,” He whined, nodding slowly and looking down between them. “I gotta-- gotta prepare you right?”

“Don’t worry about that sweet boy,” Cavendish slid his hand over, cupping his cheek gently and rubbing away one of his tears. “I did that earlier, I’m ready.” 

Sabo gave another nod, partially relieved he didn’t have to wait any longer, yet still a little disappointed that he didn’t get to do it himself. He looked down, aligning himself properly before suddenly pausing. He’d never done this before; what if he didn’t do a good job? He wanted to be a good boy!

“Sabo?” The blonde frowned, gently petting his hair before tilting his head a bit to see his face properly. “My puppy, what’s wrong? Are you nervous?” He paused then, eyes widening in realization as he cupped his face with both hands. He held him there, giving him his softest smile. 

“Sabo, have you never topped before? Is this your first time?”

“I--” Sabo whined again, burrowing against his neck before giving a slow, shy nod. He didn’t want to admit it. “Yeah...Up until now I’ve only been a bottom, and...I want to do a good job. I wanna be your good puppy, like you said I was…” 

“Oh my sweet, sweet boy…” Gentle fingers pulled his head away from his neck again, his lips pulling into a smile. “You’ll do such a wonderful job. You’re not just my good puppy, you’re my best puppy. And I want you to fuck me, and I don’t just let anyone do that.” He leaned up, placing a kiss against his forehead. “I’ve been thinking about this since I saw you in the bar, that’s all I was thinking about today while I was preparing myself for you.”

Sabo wasn’t expecting the words to affect him so much, but hearing such kind, encouraging words from him made him want to do an even better job. With a confident nod, he pulled back far enough to see between them, aligning himself before giving a quick thrust forward. He was seated almost immediately, his eyes falling shut as a long moan fell from his lips. 

Cavendish reacted with a moan of his own, arching his back off the bed, his hands moving back to tangle in Sabo’s thick blonde hair. He wasn’t expecting it-- he thought he would at least warn him first! 

“That’s a good puppy,” he whined, gripping his hair and giving a soft tug. He couldn’t complain; the man felt too damn good. It had been too long since he’d been a bottom. “Go on then, fuck me-!”

“Yes master!” Sabo grinned, rolling his hips and pulling them back until just the tip was inserted before slamming forward once again, hitting his prostate dead on and dragging moans from his lips. He couldn’t control himself, feeling like he’d finally been set free to ravage him the way he’d wanted to from the moment he saw him in the bar. 

“Please,” The words slipped from his mouth before he could stop them, head pulling back so he could look down at his face. The man looked even better than he could have imagined, curls bouncing with every thrust, cheeks painted with a rose colored blush. “I-- I wanna kiss you,  _ please,  _ please let me,” He tears of sheer desperation leaked from his eyes, lips already bruised from being chewed the whole evening. “Please, master Cavendish, I--”

Cavendish grinned, sliding his hand down and hooking two fingers in his collar easily, as if he’d done it many times before, yanking him down and finally crashing their lips together in a much needed kiss. It was desperate and hungry, a whole night of deprived touches finally achieved. Sabo couldn’t stop; the man’s full lips were too soft against him, pulling him deeper with every kiss. His head was swimming, hips moving of their own accord now; the sound of skin on skin filling the room now, accompanied only by their heavy panting. 

“Sabo-” Cavendish gripped his collar, eyelids hanging heavy now, “Sweet boy, I’m-- I’m close!” He rested his other hand on his cheek, back arching another inch off the bed, thighs shaking on either side of him. “Touch me? Please baby boy?”

“Of course, anything for you.” Sabo grinned and rested their foreheads together, sliding one hand down and taking hold of his cock, pumping it eagerly in time with each thrust. He didn’t even need to say anything for him to know how it felt; the way the man’s mouth fell open further, coupled with the way he tensed around him gave it all away. 

“Sabo-!”   
“Cavendish-!” 

One final thrust was all it took and they were both cumming, Sabo’s hips rolling lazily to ride them through it, his face buried into the soft curls in the crook of Cavendish’s neck. He listened to him pant and moan his name, arms falling limp at his sides. They both stayed silent for a little while, basking in the afterglow of, well,  _ everything. _

Sabo flopped back against the bed a few moments later, once he was finally able to feel his body again, panting heavily and staring up at the ceiling with a wide, dorky grin. He turned his head, looking over at Cavendish and letting out a soft giggle. 

“That was...so  _ fun _ .” He breathed, his chest rising and falling with his erratic pants. “Did I do a good job?” 

Cavendish snorted and rolled onto his side, bringing his hand up to cup his cheek gently. Even after all that he still needed reassurance. “You did wonderful, pup.” He leaned closer, kissing the tip of his nose. He sat up a bit further, reaching back and unlatching the collar, slipping it off his neck and setting it down gently on the bedside table. It was as if he was a completely different person now; he was so sweet and gentle, nothing like the demanding and harsh man he’d been just a few minutes ago. 

Sabo’s cheeks began to turn pink again as the blonde began trailing soft kisses across the red mark that spanned his neck, just barely brushes of his lips against his skin. He reached up, slowly pushing a curl back and behind his ear. He looked so adorable down there. 

“Come on then.” Cavendish moved to get up off the bed, taking hold of his wrist and giving a gentle pull.

“What? Where are we going?” Sabo followed, unable to stop himself. It was like the man was magic; he couldn’t bring himself to ignore anything he asked of him. 

“You don’t think I’m just going to let you leave like that, do you?” He grinned, giving another pull of his arm so he fell forward into his chest. He wrapped his arms around the smaller man, nuzzling against his temple and kissing him lightly. “You’re getting a bubble bath, some food, and lots of kisses. If you’re okay with all that, of course.” 

The reporter paused, his lips slowly stretching into a grin as he returned the gesture by wrapping his arms around him. He nuzzled closer, moving in and daring to try and steal a kiss. To his delight, the man allowed it, stifling a laugh and tilting his head to lock their lips together a bit smoother. Sabo couldn’t help but let out a whimper; he was just so soft, and he tasted like...well, he couldn’t quite place it. It was what he thought roses might taste like. Actually…The bed had looked pretty bare of the rose petals he’d seen when he first arrived. 

“Let’s go then, my sweet boy.” Cavendish’s voice was barely more than a whisper as he took a step backwards towards the bathroom, Sabo following at his heels. 

* * *

Sabo hadn’t meant to stay the night. But after the bath, Cavendish had changed his bedsheets, offered him soft pajamas and even ordered them a pizza. His bed was so soft, and so was his hair, and he felt so honored to get to run his fingers through it while he sleepily whined praises against his chest. There were just too many factors, and the sex had  _ really _ tired him out, so...Could anyone really blame him for falling asleep? 

He knew Ace would, however, and he chewed his lower lip while slipping his key in the door as quietly as he could. He turned it slowly, pressing his palm against the door and pushing gently. The living room was dark-- maybe Ace and Luffy were still asleep. He let out a soft sigh and stepped inside, shutting the door again and resting his back against it. 

“You’re finally home.” 

Sabo jumped, letting out a squeak at his brother’s voice and the sudden brightness in the room. He paused, raising a curious brow and examining the scene in front of him a bit better. Ace was perched in their recliner, arms crossed over his chest and legs crossed...like he’d practiced that pose a little too long. 

“Did you...Did you move the recliner closer to the door?” Sabo snorted, covering his mouth and struggling not to laugh. “How long have you been waiting in that pose? You look like you’re cramping.”

Ace paused, cheeks burning and fingers clenching on his upper arms. It was very obvious he’d been waiting there for quite a while.    
“Just let me be dramatic, you asshole!” He leaned forward, pouting up at his brother. “You haven’t stayed the night anywhere in weeks! I was worried sick! At least tell us if you’re not gonna come home. Luffy’s even polite enough to do that.” 

The blonde rolled his eyes, slowly setting his bag down and kicking his shoes off. “He does it because he knows you’ll do shit like this if he doesn’t.” He stepped forward, holding his hands out and waving him up. “Come on, get up, let’s go make breakfast.”

“Fine, fine.” Ace took the hands offered to him, pulling a bit to get himself to his feet before wrapping an arm around the other man’s shoulders. He paused then, gently poking his neck. There was a light pink ring spanning across it; that was new. “Well, I was expecting a hickey or two...Did he have you in a collar? Damn, Sabo!”

“Absolutely not!” Sabo pushed him off, blush painting across his cheeks. “Just- Just- go wake Luffy up so we can all eat together! I’ll work on moving this chair back into place…”

Ace nodded, giving Sabo a playful shove before turning and making his way down the hall with a shout of Luffy’s name. The sound of a door slamming open followed shortly after, along with the usual thud of an adult male body slamming himself onto the bed of his teenage brother-- no big deal. Luffy would be fine, he always was. Sabo was a little worried about the bed, though, he wondered how many more Ace-wake-up-calls it could handle before finally breaking. 

He glanced over to his bag, pausing once he realized he hadn’t named his article yet. The interview wasn’t truly completed without a title, now was it? All the others were named before even leaving the interview. He dug the small tape recorder out, contemplating the title for a moment and tapping his finger against the record button. With a soft breath he pressed it down, fingers gently rubbing against the pink ring left around his neck and breaking into a smile. 

“Cavendish...The most interesting man you’ll ever meet.”


End file.
